Dimensiones cruzadas
by Galletita anonima
Summary: Te imaginas viajando al mundo de Inazuma eleven, conocer a los chicos en persona y hasta quien sale enamorarte de uno de ellos, pero lo que no sabias era que detrás de la ida a la ciudad Inazuma alguien estaba controlando todos tus movimientos. TuxGoenji y otras parejas. no necesito mas oc
1. Prologo

Mmm hola , pues yo soy galletita anónima y este es mi primer fic de Inazuma eleven, por favor ténganme un poquito de consideración respecto a criticas soy nueva en los fic de IE pero igual quería empezar a hacerlos, bueno a nadie le debe importar esto así que mejor les cuento el resumen de la historia.

Te imaginas viajando al mundo de Inazuma eleven, conocer a los chicos en persona y hasta quien sale enamorarte de uno de ellos, pero lo que no sabias era que detrás de la ida a la ciudad Inazuma alguien estaba controlando todos tus movimientos. TuxGoenji. Se necesitan OC

Prologo

7 años antes:

Corrías y corrías hacia un bosque oscuro y tenebroso, era de noche y con luna llena, ibas vestida del uniforme del colegio en que pertenecía llamado "Creatividad" tu uniforme consistía en una falda a mitad de muslo color azul oscura, camiseta con el escudo del colegio y totalmente blanca y zapatos negros con medias blancas, pero lastimosamente te desgarraste una media cuando corrías en medio de 2 árboles.

Vistes a lo lejos una casa algo vieja pero conservada, abriste la puerta rápidamente y te metiste a tu cama llorando, te habías enterado que tus padres habían tenido un accidente automovilístico, estabas sola ya que tus padres no tenían contacto con sus otros familiares, mínimo ni sabian que tu existías pero que mas da ahora te tocaba enfrentarte sola al mundo…

Actualidad:

(TN) POV

Hola me llamo (TNC) tengo 15 años, soy una chica más bien fría y reservada, tengo cabello negro lacio y largo, mis ojos son color azul marino y se podría decir que soy bien desarrollada y tengo la piel color trigueña, no tengo muchos amigos, tampoco tengo familia lo único que me acompaña es mi gatito Vilo-chan, lo amo mucho, en el colegio me dieron una beca ya que soy muy buena estudiante, también practico voleibol es mi deporte preferido, me mantengo gracias a que tengo 2 empleos de medio tiempo cuando salgo del colegio y por la noche.

-Ring-ring- suena el despertador

-Hola Vilo-chan, hoy llegare tarde a sí que no me esperes- le dije a mi gato mientras me retiraba, ya me acostumbré a vivir en el bosque es un poco aterrador a veces pero ya se volvió mi hogar.

Miro la hora en mi reloj y veo que es muy tarde a sí que corro todo lo que me dan las piernas y de pura suerte llego a tiempo al salón veo como todos se acomodan y me dispongo a poner atención a la clases

- después de clases-

Me desperecé en mi puesto y recogí mis cosas, cuando acabe mi dirigí a la salida pude observar de lejos como un grupo de chicas estaba jugando al futbol -patético- pensé todo el mundo sabe que las chicas no pueden triunfar en eso así que para que se esfuerzan, bueno seguí caminando hasta llegar a un puesto de comida en el que yo trabajaba

-Hola (Tu apodo)- Me saludo mi jefe él era un señor bajito, un poco gordito pero era buena persona

-Hola Kakachi- dije a mi jefe, así es adivinaron mi jefe es japonés pero gracias a Dios aprendió a hablar español, bueno dejando eso de lado me centre en mi trabajo de cocinera mientras llegaba al otro chica, como es que se llamaba, a si, Umiko la hija del jefe por ande también es japonesa

-¡Buenos días!- grito Umiko, ella era de cabello café rojizo, lacio y largo, ojos color azul rey y estaba muy bien desarrollada, piel blanca como la porcelana pero un poquito bronceada

-Hola Umi-chan- le salude y ella me sonrió nos disponíamos a seguir con nuestro trabajo cuando entran las mismas chicas que estaban jugando futbol y empiezan a buscar algo por el piso del restaurante

-Mmm… ¿disculpen que necesitan?- pregunte a una chica de cabellos azulados largos y un poco rizados y ojos azules opacos y piel trigueña

-nosotras buscamos el punto de encuentro para cambiar de dimensión- dijo ella desinteresada y un poco aburrida, ¿pero que es eso de cambio de dimensión?

-¡Lo encontré!- grito otra de cabellos cafés, rizado y algo corto, ojos color verde esmeralda y piel de porcelana, la chica señalo donde estaba la puerta para bajar a la azotea, 3 de las chicas se ubicaron alrededor y colocaron unas especies de gemas cada una.

-En 1 minutos podremos ir- no sabía que estaba pasando, mire a Umi-Chan y estaba hasta peor de confundida que yo, paso el minuto en silencio y de repente se abrió la puerta de la azotea saliendo de esta un remolino absorbiendo a todos al interior.

Pude abrir los ojos solo un poco y lo que vi fue a un hombre terrorífico sonriendo de lado, después de eso caí inconsciente…

Continuara…

Notas de la autora

¿Que, les pareció? A mí me gusto, pero bueno esto es solo un prologo de lo que viene…

Para los que quieren participar en la historia deben llenar esta información, me lo pueden enviar mediante un correo privado o por un comentario.

Ficha de OC (información)

Nombre del personaje

Apodo

Técnicas

Posición (delantera, defensa, centro campista, portera)

Equipo (Konoha school, royal academy, school girls o Raimon)

Ciudad de nacimiento

Familiar (no es obligatorio)

Personalidad falsa (esto lo voy a utilizar más adelantes)

Personalidad real

Pareja (menos Sakuma, Tachimukai, Suzuno, Fudou, Goenji, hiroto, afuro, kazemaru, kogure, fubuki, Tsunami.)

Historia de vida (ya sea normal o triste)

Extras (como gustos, disgustos etc.)

¿Quieres ser mala en alguna parte del fic?

Vestimenta

apariencia

edad(14, 15, 16)

Bueno eso es todo, gracias por leer, se despide

Galle anónima

Hasta la próxima


	2. ¡bienvenida a la ciudad Inazuma!

Hola de nuevo, bueno no me terminaron de mandar los OC -.- así que hice este capítulo con los que tengo (por cierto gracias a todos por participar :D) ahora si mas preámbulo…(oye no me piensas presentar a Mi) no se dé que me hablas (-.-* verán, ale-chan o bueno galletita anónima siempre me pone de asistente) ¡eso lo hacía antes cuando tenía la cuenta de malejiita! ( da igual siempre era tu asistenta, bueno yo soy Cata y soy su Bff) bueno eso es cierto, ahora que ya te presentaste (-.-*) el capitulo…

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen, ni tampoco los OC, a excepción de Umiko Kakachi…pero la historia si es mía y de cata ^-^

I capitulo

¡Bienvenidos a la ciudad Inazuma!

(TN) POV

Abrí los ojos muy despacio, me fastidiaba la luz, era muy potente, cuando pude de milagro abrir completamente los ojos me empecé a parar ya que estaba acostada vi hacia mi alrededor y note como Umi-chan estaba al lado mío ofreciéndome la mano, yo la toma gustosa y me pare, ahí fue donde me percate de que las chicas que nos arrastraron al remolino estaban ahí paradas mirándonos fijamente

-Oiga capitana, no pensé que lo haría enserio- grito de repente Umiko, la capitana por su parte rodo los ojos, ella tenía cabello negro como la noche, liso hasta la cintura, tiene una tez clara y unos ojos cafés claros que hipnotizarían a cualquiera que se le quedara mirando.

-¡Ja! Tú no sabes nada Kakachi, claro como siempre andas en la luna no me sorprende en lo absoluto- Dijo Ella con arrogancia, me miraba con superioridad

-perdón no me he presentado mi nombre es Mizukoshi Etsuko, soy capitana del equipo School Girls y vine aquí por solo un motivo que no te incumbe-dijo la capitana mientras se retiraba hacia una puerta color café claro, cuando la abrió apareció una luz blanca rodeándola y desapareció

-vaya lio, por cierto como estás Hi-chan- dijo Umi-chan a una chica de cabello totalmente lacio, llegándole hasta la cintura de color café claro como color Habano, su corte de cabello es recto, mientras que lleva dos mechones más cortos al frente y que caen por sus hombros, su flequillo le cubre la frente pero le cae de puntas hacia sus ojos, de tez pálida como la porcelana, muy delgada , sus ojos son azul cielo como este mismo, su estatura es baja para su edad.

-bien Umi-chan- contesto dulcemente regalándole una sonrisa a Umiko, pero apenas se dio cuenta de mi presencia frunció el ceño y se puso seria -¿Quién es ella?- pregunto con voz tan seria y fría que pareciera que en un minuto se convirtiera en otra persona

-es Una amiga Hi-chan- Dijo Umi-chan abrasándome y sobándome la cabeza, no, mejor dicho despelucándome

-Bien, pero no confió todavía en ella- dijo la ojiazul regalándome una mirada fulminante, yo trago en seco y me escondo detrás de Umi-chan- por cierto mi nombre es Himeko Takanachi

-Bueno y que tal tu, Kasu-chan-dijo Umi-chan ahora refiriéndose a una chica de ojos color verde esmeralda y cabello color café claro.

-Bien, bien, aunque no nos vas a presentar a tu amiga- Pregunto Kasumi mientras se ponía en frente mío, mirándome de pies a cabeza, me intimidaba de cierto modo- por cierto me llamo Kasumi Haruno

-Oh! Claro, ella es (TNC), es muy buena amiga mía, ¿pero dejando eso de lado donde están las demás?- Pregunto Umi-chan, me siento terriblemente ignorada pero ni modo, no me puedo ir a ningún lado ya que no conozco donde estamos

-Pues veras, en… ¿puedo hablar del tema delante de (TA)?-

-Seguro-

-bien, Azura se llevo a Daniel y Sayuri se llevo a Shion, nos verán en la segunda dimensión para prepararnos para jugar contra la royal Academy, ya deben de estar allí- Dijo Kasumi sumamente seria mientras yo no entendía nada, si sabía que la Royal Academy era una escuela especializada en deportes, que se encontraba en los 5 continentes, y actualmente se habían ganado el trofeo de futbol juvenil, pero eso que tenía que ver con esta conversación. Gracias a Dios Umi-chan se dio cuenta de mis dudas

-Veras (tu apodo), lo que pasa es que existen muchas dimensiones, pero nos concentraremos en la primera dimensión que es donde estamos nosotras y la segunda dimensión donde queremos ir, como sabes para mí el futbol es muy importante, en nuestra primera dimensión lo jugamos pateando el balón, robándolo y tirando hacia la portería con una patada, bien pues en la segunda dimensión no se juega así, existen algo llamado técnicas especiales, que se utilizan para robar el balón, chutar, para detener el balón, etc., pero eso lo veras más adelante- Dijo Umi-chan confundiéndome un poco, en primera ni sabía que ella le gustara el futbol y encima que lo practicara, para mí eso era algo tonto y aburrido.

-Como también sabrás la Royal Academy de nuestra primera dimensión es normal, es una escuela común y corriente, pero en la segunda dimensión, es una academia en el cual los jóvenes que no les gusta el futbol se unen con el fin de destruir el futbol, y lo peor es que la royal Academy de la segunda dimensión está reclutando gente de la primera dimensión para que trabaje con ellos, por eso hemos viajado a la segunda dimensión para resolver el problema de raíz, algunos equipos de la primera dimensión nos están apoyando como el Raimon de la primera dimensión-Dijo esta vez Kasumi cruzada de brazos y apoyado en la puerta café por donde se había ibo Mizukoshi

-Bueno ahora que lo sabes hay que asesinarla-Dijo Kasumi con voz escalofriante y con aura siniestra, yo trague saliva mientras me escondí atrás de Umi-chan

-Vamos, Kasu-chan deja tus ataques gore y mejor vayamos rápido a la segunda dimensión a unirnos con las demás- Dijo Himeko a Kasumi mientras ella hacia un puchero y abría la puerta resignada, Himeko la siguió con una sonrisa triunfante, quedando solo Umi-chan y yo

-qué esperas (tu apodo) ¡vamos!- dijo Umiko pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta aparecieron 4 chicas

-Miren, quien tenemos aquí, Kakachi y una amiguita, ya dejaste tu problema antisocial Umiko- se burlo una chica, esta tiene un largo y hermoso cabello ondulado de color negro con reflejos blancos que le llega a la cintura, junto a un flequillo hacia la derecha. Sus ojos son de un color plata mercurioso con un brillo burlón y orgulloso, Es alta llegando a medir 1,68, su cuerpo está bien desarrollado pero no tanto aunque se deja ver una bonita figura, elegante y delicada. Su piel es nívea y algo delicada como muchos dicen, tiene un tatuaje de alas de ángel en el hombro izquierdo.

-Pues al menos yo no ando con ridículos lentes de sol, dime ya se te quito tu problemita especial con los ojos o todavía eres un fenómeno- Respondió Umi-chan muy fríamente y con un poco de burla, nunca la había visto así

-Así pues…- Iba a responder la chica pero otra la detuvo

-Déjala Hikari, ella no merece que le dirijan la palabra- Dijo la otra chica esta tiene cabello largo hasta la cintura lacio color negro azulado, piel clara, ojos color azul muy parecidos al color de 2 zafiros, nariz y boca pequeña y estatura promedio 1.60

-¡A mi no me mandes Dannae!- exclamo Hikari, mientras yo no mas miraba a las 4 chicas y luego miraba a Umi-chan, no entendía quienes eran ellas, Umiko me dijo con la mirada algo como ahorita te explico

-Bueno, cálmense las dos ya parecen 2 cotorras hablando y me da fastidio- dijo esta vez una chica que tiene cabello blanco hasta las rodillas, tienen también unos extraños ojos, el derecho verde con celeste y izquierdo morado con celeste, piel clara. Su altura en lo promedio y se podría decir que está bien desarrollada.

-tu cállate Gabriel- dijeron esta vez Hikari y Dannae al mismo tiempo mientras ella se encogía de hombros y las volvía a ignorar

-Buenos nos vamos ya, o si no el comandante se va a enojar- dijo la ultima chica esta tiene es una chica de cabello negro, lacio y largo hasta las caderas, tiene unos ojos verdes, su tez es blanca y es de mediana estatura

-Si, si vamos Lily- dijeron las 3 chicas mientras abrían la puerta y desaparecían

-ya me vas a explicar- le dije a Umi-chan mientras ella se encogía de hombros y asentía

-Ellas cuatro pertenecen a la royal Academy, no sé exactamente en qué nivel si en el bajo, medio o alto- dijo Umi-chan pero lo ultimo no lo entendí muy bien que digamos

-veras en la royal Academy se clasifican los equipos por nivel bajo, los más débiles, medio los que son ni débiles ni poderosos, y los altos que son extremadamente poderoso- me explico Umi-chan mientras yo intentaba retener toda la información dada en tan solo este día, pero una pregunta surgió en mi cabeza ¿Cómo sabia todo esto Umi-chan?

-Bueno vamos que ya vamos bastante retrasadas- me dijo Umiko mientras abría la puerta y yo la seguía

En otro lado de la segunda dimensión:

Una chica de 1,68, bien desarrollada, cabello largo café-cobrizo con puntas naranjas y mechas violetas entre lacio y ondulado desmechado hasta la mitad de la espalda, un ojo negro y el otro rojo y una marca de estrella al final del derecho, un tatuaje de ouroboros en el hombro derecho vestía una pollera gris musculosa con letras estampadas en negro, encima un bléiser de tela negra ajustado con las mangas hasta el codo, jeans gris oscuro desgastados y zapatos tacón aguja negros cerrados y un sombrero color crema y unos audífonos clip verdes con estrella blanca al centro y un collar con un dije de dragón de oro con un diamante colgante del centro.

Ella estaba sentada en la playa escuchando música, mientras se relajaba un poco, de repente callo en cuenta de que alguien la miraba con fijeza, volteo a ver hacia donde sentía la mirada y vio a un chico alto, delgado y con la piel morena. Tiene el pelo de rosa chicle claro, muy largo, y tiene en su cabello unas gafas de bucear. Ella lo miro interrogante y el chico solo se acerco a ella y mirándola fijamente se sentó junto a ella mientras ella lo seguía mirando haber si por arte de magia lograba reconocerlo de algún lado, el le sonrió y murmuro un buenas noches mientras se tapaba la nariz y la boca con la mano, ella lo miro extrañada hasta que sus parpados le empezaron a pesar y así sin más se quedo dormida mientras el joven la miraba como pidiéndole disculpas

Y volviendo a donde se encontraban Umi-chan y (TN)

(TN) POV

-ah! Umi-chan hemos caminado mucho, ¿ya casi llegamos?- pregunte a Umiko, ya me dolían los pies habíamos caminado como 3 horas y nada que llegábamos a la ciudad Inazuma.

-lo siento, (tu apodo), no tengo la culpa que las idiotas de las chicas de royal Academy hayan cambiado el destino del portal hacia otro lado y este quede lejísimos- dijo Umi-chan mientras caminaba arrastrando los pies, de repente a Umi-chan le brillaron los ojos y grito -¡Por fin llegamos!, bienvenida a Inazuma- me dijo mientras Umi-chan empezaba a correr

-¡Espérame Umi-chan, me duelen los pies y no puedo correr!- grite mientras ella se detenía y se disculpaba, no tenía idea alguna hacia donde nos dirigíamos ahora, yo solo la estaba siguiendo hasta que alcance a ver a lo lejos a un grupo de chicos bastantes grande junto a las chicas-amigas de Umi-chan, cuando por fin llegamos ella me presento después de haber saludado a todos

-Chicos, ella es mi amiga (TNC), y si se lo preguntan es obvio que ya sabe- dijo Umi-chan mientras todos decían Hola a la vez, bueno solo los chicos

-¡Hola yo soy Mamoru Endo, mucho gusto, ellos son Goenji, Kazemaru, Atsuya Fubuki, Shirou Fubuki, Kogure, Ichinose, Domon, Tachimukai, Hiroto, Afuro, Midorikawa, Handa, Sombra y bueno esos son todos por ahora del equipo Raimon!

-Jajá, poquitos- dije sarcásticamente, la verdad los chicos estaban muy guapos sobre todo ese tal Goenji

-Hola (TA) mi nombre es Azura Yamanaka- dijo una chica de estatura media, cabello largo rizado color negro, ojos azules marinos y piel color blanca

-Y yo me llamo Shion Kishimoto- dijo otra chica de pelo color negro, con dos mechones azules que caen por sus hombros, sus ojos azules y la piel morena

-Yo me llamo Daniel le black- dijo otra chica de cabello hasta medio muslo de color blanco, ojos morados con celeste, piel clara y es un poco baja pero está muy bien desarrollada.

-y por ultimo me llamo Sayuri Terumi- dijo un niña que tiene el pelo blanco largo y lacio terminando en ondulaciones, Muy aparte tiene dos mechones rubios que salen sobre sus orejas es muy pálida, Tiene hermosos y manipuladores ojos rojo carmesí a muchos les da miedo de cierta forma, Tiene buen cuerpo, es de contextura delgada, Tiene una marca en forma de luna en la mano derecha.

-y nosotras somos el equipo School Girls- dijeron ellas agrupándose, mientras Himeko, Kasumi, Etsuko y Umi-chan iban a agruparse junto a ellas

- bueno, nosotras ya les explicamos a los de Raimon, lo mismo que le explicamos a (TA), así que ellos ya saben y están dispuestos apoyarnos-Dijo Shion a Umi-chan mientras ella asentía y sonreía

-¿por cierto, quien es la capitana de School Girls?- pregunto Atsuya con curiosidad mientras miraba a todas y señalaba a Umi-chan- eres tu ¿cierto?-pregunto mientras ella negaba y señalaba a Etsuko

-Así es Soy yo, algún problema Atsuya- dijo ella desafiándolo mientras el mostro una sonrisa arrogante

-no, claro que no, aun que he de admitir que no parecías la capitana- dijo Atsuya tratando de hacerla enojar, por su parte Etsuko lo fulmino con la mirada y le dijo al equipo algo que no alcance a escuchar

-Por cierto, (Tu apodo), ¿sabes jugar al futbol?- pregunto Daniel mientras yo negaba, Umiko alzo una ceja, mientras todos centraban su atención en mi

-No me gusta la verdad, me parece algo tonto- todos quedaron indignados con mi respuesta excepto Endo

-así pues cuando empieces a jugarlo te va a encantar, créeme- me dijo Endo con una sonrisa mientras yo no le hacía caso

-¿quieres que te enseñe?- pregunto Goenji, yo me quede extrañada y todos los del Raimon tenían los ojos bien abiertos y con la boca abierta de la impresión

-Que no me miren así, si ella se va a quedar aquí necesita ser útil para algo- respondió fríamente mientras yo lo reflexione un poco es cierto que no quería ser una carga

-Está bien, acepto que me enseñes- respondí mientras Umi-chan me miraba como si estuviera loca, pero esa mirada no le duro mucho ya que me dirigió una sonrisa picara.

Ya estaba empezando a anochecer así que todas las chicas decidimos hospedarnos en un hotel, mientras estábamos en la segunda dimensión.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación me quede profundamente dormida, ya que había sido un día muy largo y confuso.

Notas de la autora

Hola, ¿que tal les pareció?, intente que salieran todos los OC pero no me cuadraba, ya llenaba todo el capítulo de presentación (que creo que eso es lo que hice), falta todavía Que aparezca el Raimon que son como 5 personas.

Bueno…no se que mas escribir… hace que me despido. (No espera, yo tengo algo que decir), ah! Que vas a decir cata (Y si se preguntan si todavía aceptamos OC, si pero solo de la royal Academy, listo ya te puedes despedir ^. ^) Ok, bueno ahora si me despido ya saben

Cualquier duda, sugerencia o critica será bien recibida y respondida o si quieren comentar por puro desocupe también se recibe XD… hace tiempo no escribía esto

Bueno ahora sí, nos vemos en la próxima

ATT: Galle anónima… (Y Cata ^. ^) -.-*


	3. Dudas

Hola, hola! Aquí estoy con el capitulo 2 creo, bueno me terminaron de mandar los OC ^. ^ (Aplauso) bueno como estoy de desocupada me puse a terminar este capitulo, además quiero anunciar a las que todavía me quieran mandar OC, que ya está el equipo School Girls completo, pueden meterse o a la Royal Academy o a El Raimon

(Eje, bueno soy cata y diré el Disclaimer, los personajes de Inazuma eleven no nos pertenecen, ni tampoco los OC, a excepción de Umiko Kakachi y el mío Azura, bueno eso es todo ¡que empiece el capitulo!)

-Aclaración: en estas 2 dimensiones no hay personas repetidas, Mmm…como lo explico, voy a poner un ejemplo: no hay Umiko de la segunda dimensión, solo hay 1 Umiko, al igual que las demás personas.

Capítulo II

Umiko POV

Me desperté muy temprano, eran como… las 7:00 am, me fije en (TN) que aun seguía durmiendo, la mire con ternura por un momento, se estaba convirtiendo como en mi hermana menor, desde que llego al restaurante su historia de vida me conmovió y me hice amiga de ella no supe cuando le cogí cariño, pero… tenía que evitar todo tipo de sentimiento relacionado con (TN) por su propio bien, con cuidado me levante de la cama y me puse mis pantuflas, baje lentamente las escaleras del apartamento y vi a todas las chicas del equipo amontonadas, abrazando a algo

-¡Eh, chicas!, ¿Qué hacen?- Pregunte pero vi como alguien avanzaba hacia donde mí, me sorprendí mucho, Miji, ¿Cuándo había llegado?

(TN)POV

Me desperté gracias a un grito ensordecedor, la verdad había dormido muy bien, mire hacia un constado y no vi a Umi-chan, de repente me entro una ida a la mente, y que tal si la habían secuestrado los malvados de la royal Academy y obligado a unirse a ellos, claro tenía sentido, por eso el grito; me pare rápidamente cayendo contra el piso gracias a las sabanas que se enredaron en mi cuerpo, se oyó por todo el apartamento el estruendo, en menos de un minuto las chicas del equipo School Girls vinieron corriendo y también una chica que no conocía

-Pero mira nada mas (Tu apodo), no deberías pararte tan rápido- Me dijo Umi-chan mientras me desenredaba de las sabanas

-¿estas bien (TN)?- dijo preocupada Himeko mientras ayudaba a Umi-chan a quitarme las cobijas, había dejado a un lado un libro, ya que anteriormente pareciera que se había encontrado leyendo

-Se te pegaron las cobijas, (tu apodo)- Dijo con una sonrisa Shion y también ayudando a Umi-chan y a Himeko a desenredarme de las cobijas, cuando terminaron y estuve libre de las cobijas les agradecí a Umi-chan, a Himeko y a Shion por ayudarme, ellas me sonrieron

-Bueno, bueno ya tenemos que reunirnos con el equipo Raimon de la primera dimensión, así que Lest´go- Dijo Etsuko apoyándose en la puerta de mi habitación y yéndose a la sala –estaré abajo, así que si no bajan en 5 minutos me voy y las dejo solas y abandonadas- termino de decir Etsuko

-Que mala Etsu-chan-Dijo esta vez Sayuri con un puchero, Etsuko se paró de repente y se devolvió y miro amenazadoramente a Sayuri

-Nunca me vuelvas a decir así- Amenazo Etsuko con una mirada todavía matadora haciendo a algunas tragar en seco, pero Sayuri ni se intimido, antes le dio una sonrisa

-Entonces…Etsu-nee- dijo Sayuri con una sonrisa, Etsuko suspiro de mala gana –haz lo que quieras- le respondí Etsuko retirándose, Sayuri la miro mal un momento, lo cual me desconcertó

-Bueno chicas, vamos o si no Etsuko nos manda a matar- dijo Kasumi retirándose con las demás, yo no sabía si ir o no, no era del equipo es mas ni sabia como jugar…un momento, ¡Goenji! Eso es lo que necesito, el me puede ayudar a aprender, yo sé que no me gusta el futbol, pero al menos si quiero salvar a los niños de las 2 dimensiones que están en la Royal, con determinación me levante de la cama y me duche rápidamente me puse unos jeans, una camisa blanca con cuello en v y unas zapatillas blancas, y Salí corriendo donde Umi-chan

-Umi-chan, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?- pregunte lo cual ella asintió –Yo etto, ¿tu sabes donde esta Goenji? –ella me miro pícaramente lo cual yo me sonroje

-Claro, claro, debe estar en la secundaria Raimon, ven con nosotras, te llevamos- yo asentí y me fui directo con las chicas a la secundaria Raimon

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En alguna parte de la segunda dimensión:

(Chica desconocida POV)

Me desperté en un prado verde, este era muy largo, si me acostaba seguro me taparía completa, me levante despacio pero lo máximo que pude hacer fue sentarme, me dolía a horrores la cabeza, no me acordaba nada de nada desde que ese chico se me acerco.

-Buenas señorita, así que usted es la nueva elegida por la Royal- comento una voz a lo lejos, no vea de quien era, estaba escondido muy bien, claro no me sorprende ya que este pasto es muy largo, me intente parar pero sentí un dolor indescriptible en las piernas por lo que me volví a sentar

-Ni se esfuerce en pararse, o si no se hará mas daño, ahora siga las siguientes instrucciones. Primero se va a quedar quitita mientras se abre la puerta para que entre a las instalaciones de la royal, segundo cuando entre se va acercar a una maquina que…- se escucho un estruendo y se corto la comunicación, yo me asuste, pero que era "la Royal" y porque me buscaban a mí.

Me intente parar una vez mas pero ahora no me dolió me pude parar fácilmente, y además había desaparecido el dolor de cabeza, vi de lejos como se abría una puerta y entraban un grupo de chicas aproximadamente 5 o 6

-Hola, debes tener muchas preguntas, pero debemos escapar rápido de aquí, ¡vamos!- Dijo una chica de cabello celeste hasta la cintura atado en una coleta alta con un listón negro, flequillo completo y dos mechas que le llegan a los hombros, ojos de color zafiro, tez blanca, algo bajita

-¡claro!-Grite y me dispuse a correr, pero de repente apareció el lado mío un señor alto, un tanto tétrico, ese hombre me cogí del brazo

-Hola Yumi, Luisa, Michuru y Yuli- Dijo el hombre saludándolas y ellas apretaron los puños enojados – Kageyama ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Pregunto enojada una chica de estatura alta, bien desarrollada, de cabello largo, rizado y negro, ojos color verde oliva que en este momento reflejaban a una gran furia

-¿yo?...acaso no puedo estar en mi academia Yumi, o te tengo que pedir permiso para eso- respondió Kageyama con una sonrisa y luego se dirigió a mi – Hola Alejadra, necesito que vengas conmigo…vamos a divertirnos un rato-

-Nunca pervertido, acosador, puerto, marrano, Jamás – le dije a el señor mientras intentaba liberarme de su agarre – no lo decía de forma pervertida, estoy hablando de jugar futbol- dé dijo él con un suspiro y yo me avergoncé- aaa, tienes que avisar- dije

-oigan no permitiremos que se lleve a esa chica- dijo una chica de cabello largo y liso color azul oscuro, ojos color azul cielo, alta y bien desarrollada

-Así, saben algo les propongo un trato ustedes se quedan con ella si ganan un partido contra la royal Academy- dijo el señor con un aura oscura y tenebrosa, yo traje en seco y a la vez me moleste, yo no era un premio -.-

-Muy bien…- dijeron todas las chicas juntas – pero que seas un 5 vs 5- dijo la misma chica de cabellos azules

-¿pero, ustedes son 4?- pregunte y ellas me miraban como si ellas supieran algo que yo no

-Exacto tu nos ayudaras- dijo una chica de estatura alta, cabello largo y lacio color café claro y ojos color morado -¿yo?- pregunte mientras me golpeaba mentalmente es obvio que soy yo

-No yo- me respondió con sarcasmo la misma chica de cabellos cafés, vale yo misma me busque la burla

-está bien, entonces que salga el equipo de la royal Academy- dijo Kageyama en voz alta mientras se abría la puerta entonces…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y volvemos con (TN)

Cuando llegamos con las chicas pude ver como los chicos del Raimon estaban entrenando muy duro, me sorprendí mucho ya que ellos estaban haciendo cada pase con perfección y además eran súper rápidos casi ni los podía distinguir muy bien, nos quedamos un rato observando hasta que terminaron el entrenamiento y se fueron a una especie de caseta vieja, vi como Goenji fue el único que no se fue para allá y me pareció algo extraño. Saben ahora que vi como se jugaba el futbol me dio un poco de susto, no mejor dicho un poco de nervios y me empezaron a entrar dudas, ¿Qué tal si no soy lo suficientemente buena para esto?, ¿y si los decepciono a todos?, levante la cabeza un momento mirando hacia el cielo y cuando la baje, vi como Shion me sonreía intentando darme confianza, yo la mire interrogante pero agradecida, ella se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno (tu apodo) yo estar por ahí- dijo Umi-chan señalando una caseta vieja, la misma por la que se fueron los chicos- y Goenji está por ahí- dijo señalando el campo de futbol y a Goenji sentado en una banca – así que me voy, suerte (tu apodo)- me animo Umi-chan retirándose mientras yo me quedaba un poco pensativa luego mire donde estaba Goenji, ah! No me queda de otra si quiero salvar a los chicos de la royal tendré que aprender futbol.

Camine lentamente hacia el campo cuando estuve a metro de llegar Goenji se paro y me vio, en su cara reflejaba sorpresa y enojo – que impuntual eres sabes cuánto te he esperado como 30 minutos- exclamo Goenji aparentando tranquilidad pero yo sé que no es hace

-Perdón pero me quede algo pensativa- me disculpe en verdad arrepentida – pero es que no respetas mi tiempo, yo no tengo que aguantar tu tardanza, no tengo tanta paciencia, así que si no quieres hacer esto yo…- lo interrumpí – ¡No no, si quiero por favor enséñame!- le roge a Goenji haciendo una reverencia el me miro sorprendido y me sonrió- está bien pero no vuelvas a llegar tarde- me dijo cogiendo un balón de futbol y parándose en la cancha- que esperas vamos!- me dijo mientras yo corría a su lado

Después del entrenamiento:

Estaba cansadísima ustedes no aben que es hacer 500 abdominales, 100 sentadillas y 200 de estiramiento, después de eso me enseño a tirar a puerta, me enseño igual como hacer pases cortos y largos

-Gracias Goenji-sensei – dije en modo de broma, mientras él se sonroja – no me digas así o si no te hare hacer todo el doble de veces- me amenazo por lo cual yo me disculpe rápidamente para que no me pusiera de verdad hacer todo eso, el me sonrió y me dijo que no había problema, estaba perdida en su sonrisa hasta que…

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Umi-chan saliendo de la nada, yo me asuste mucho por lo cual di un salto hacia tras, pensé que me iba a caer, pero no fue así alguien me sostuvo, y justo era Goenji

-Ten cuidado (TA) te puedes lastimar- dijo Goenji saltando mi mano y yo asentí muchas veces

-Te estás preocupando por (Tu apodo)- dijo Umi-chan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el comentario hizo a Goenji sonrojarse

-N-no es solo que… el entrenamiento…S-si eso etto es que si no está bien no puede jugar- dijo Goenji haciendo que Umi-chan asintiera y el suspiraba de alivio

-Bueno, bueno que hacen- dijo Endo apareciendo de la nada haciendo que Umi-chan se asustara y persiguiera a Endo con un aura diabólica por todo el campo de futbol

-¡no me comas Umiko!- grito Endo a Umiko que ya le pisaba los talones

-Ven para acá Endo nada mas quiero… ¡asesinarte lentamente!- Grito Umiko mientras seguía persiguiendo a Endo mientras llegaban las demás chicas de School Girls

-Oh! ¡Yo te acompaño Umi-chan!- grito Kasumi mientras seguía persiguiendo a Endo y todas las demás negaban con la cabeza

Notas de la autora:

Hola, siento que el capitulo sea corto, pero no encuentro mi musa, antes pude hacerlo porque Arlette me dio unos consejos (por cierto muchas gracias Arlette), bueno en este capítulo salieron un grupo de chicas ¿Quiénes serán?, bueno eso lo averiguaran en el próximo capítulo, así que tranquilos se revelaran las identidades y saldrán los OC que me faltan… bueno no se que mas decir… así que me voy

(Esperen yo Cata les tengo una pregunta, que prefieren adelanto del próximo capítulo o preguntas)

Bueno ahora si me despido

ATT: Galle Anónima y Cata


	4. Primer Partido contra la Royal Academy

Bueno, ¿cómo están gente?, espero que bien, bueno aquí está el capitulo, a algunas les deje un adelanto, espero les allá gustado y pues vamos con el capitulo!.

(Soy cata y les diré el disclaimer: los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen ni tampoco los OC a excepción de Umiko y Azura y algunos próximos, la historia es 100% de nosotras cata y Galle)

Primer partido contra la royal Academy

En la academia de la Royal Academy:

Las cinco chicas misteriosas se iban a enfrentar contra 5 chicas de la Royal Academy, pero una de ellas estaba muy confundida

-No lo entiendo, pero primero ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo una chica de 1,68, bien desarrollada, cabello largo café-cobrizo con puntas naranjas y mechas violetas entre lacio y ondulado desmechado hasta la mitad de la espalda, un ojo negro y el otro rojo y una marca de estrella al final del derecho, un tatuaje de ouroboros en el hombro derecho, su nombre es Alejandra Ryusaki

Alejandra POV

-Somos parte del equipo Raimon de la primera dimensión-Dijo una chica cabello celeste hasta la cintura atado en una coleta alta con un listón negro, flequillo completo y dos mechas que le llegan a los hombros, ojos de color zafiro, tez blanca, algo bajita, ella se llama Michiru Toyotomi

-¿primera dimensión?, he oído algo de eso, pero no lo creía posible…-Dije algo pensativa- Pero cambiando de tema, yo la verdad no sé si pueda jugar, hace tiempo que no juego-

-No importa, sabemos que lo harás bien, da tu mejor esfuerzo- Dijo una chica de estatura alta, bien desarrollada, de cabello largo, rizado y negro, ojos color verde oliva ella se llama Yumi Blade

-Bien, van a seguir hablando o vamos a jugar- Dijo Kageyama maliciosamente y con sarcasmo, Michiru rodo los ojos, Yumi le dio una mirada fulminante y Yuli y Luisa lo ignoraron

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas dejando ver a 11 chicas vestidas con una camisa roja intensa y su escudo color negro, un short negro y zapatillas rojas con medias negras

-Saluden al equipo de la Royal Academy Baja- Dijo Kageyama mientras cinco chicas pasaban al frente

-Ellas serán sus oponentes Dannae, Gabriel, Umiko, Luna, Zukky- Presento Kageyama señalando a cada una

-Comandante nosotras tenemos boca, gracias- Dijo una chica que tiene cabello largo hasta la cintura lacio color negro azulado, piel clara, ojos color azul muy parecidos al color de 2 zafiros, nariz y boca pequeña y estatura promedio 1.60 – Hola Raimon mi nombre es Dannae Hihirikawa y tengo 15 años

-Mi nombre es Gabriel le Black y tengo 14 años, además soy la capitana de La royal Academy baja- Dijo una chica de cabellos blancos hasta las rodillas, tiene un ojo derecho verde con celeste y ojo izquierdo morado con celeste tiene piel clara, su altura está bien para su edad y bien desarrollada

-Mi nombre Umiko Kohana y tengo 14 años- dijo una chica es una chica de cabello negro, lacio y largo hasta las caderas, tiene unos ojos verdes, su tez es blanca y es de mediana estatura. Tiene el físico normal como cualquier chica de su edad.

-Mi nombre es Luna Ramírez y tengo 15- dijo una chica de cabello turquesa, ni lacio ni ondulado, largo hasta media espalda y un flequillo, tez trigueña, ojos color miel, algo gótica con el maquillaje

-mi nombre es Zukky Tanimoto y tengo 16- dijo una chica de estatura 1,65, su cabello negro lacio hasta el busto con puntas y flequillo blanco, piel un poco morena, ojos azules cielo, está bien desarrollada.

Bueno empecemos este partido- Dijo Kageyama y nosotras nos fuimos a posicionamos en el campo, pero que es esto, la royal Academy baja no tenia defensas.

POV NORMAL

El partido esta distribuido de la siguiente manera:

Royal Academy Baja:

Luna- Portera

Dannae- Medio Campista

Gabriel, Umiko, Zukky- Delanteras

Raimon 1 dimensión:

Yumi- Portera

Alejandra- Defensa

Luisa- Defensa

Michiru- Centro Campista

Yuli- Delantera

-Bien que empiece el partido- Dijo un árbitro que salió de la nada mientras hacía sonar el silbato, Mientras una chica miraba el partido con atención desde un escondite, esa era Hikari

Empezaron con el saque inicial de La royal Academy, Saco Gabriel pasándosela velozmente a Dannae y avanzando todas dejando a la portera sola defendiendo, la royal se centraba en atacar y haciendo pases cortos. Pero el Raimon no se movían todas estaban quietas a pesar que estaba atacando la royal, Dannae se la pasa a Zukky que estaba frente a la portería

-**Cisne Negro- Dijo Zukky mientras tira el balón hacia el cielo y Zukky salta junto a él y dispara en forma de chilena, el balón sale disparado mientras se mueve en de un lado a otro "desconcentrando" al arquero**

**-Cristal blindado- Grita Yumi haciendo aparecer un cristal antibalas color azul claro, se notaba el aura y el poder tan impresionante**

La técnica de Yumi pudo parar el tiro de Zukky con mucho esfuerzo, para después pasarlo hacia Yuli quien fue avanzando hacia la portería

-**Estrella fugaz- Dijo Yuli mientras saltaba encima de el balón para que luego este revotara y se alzaba, Yuli también salto y le pego una fuerte patada desprendiendo del balón un brillo amarillo y dirigiéndose a la portería de forma frontal**

**-aleteo final- Luna extiendes sus brazos a los costados y los junta enfrente de ella, atrás de ella se ve como si sus brazos fueran las alas de una mariposa azul cerrándolas de manera violenta creando una ráfaga de aire que disminuye la potencia del ataque que le lanzan haciendo que prácticamente caiga en sus manos. **

Al final Luna se queda con el balón y su la lanza a Dannae esta avanza por el campo dribleando a Michiru y Luisa

-Bien esto no lo he hecho hace mucho… espero que salga bien- Dijo Alejandra mientras hacia su técnica especial

**-Casa de espejos- Grita Alejandra mientras el enemigo se acerca a Alejandra, ella crea varios espejos al rededor de Dannae como en una casa de espejos donde estos se pierden y quedan atrapados, en ese momento Alejandra le roba el balón** y sale corriendo a dárselo a Michiru quien había corrido hacia la otra cancha, esta recibe el balón y ve como Yumi salió de la portería hacia la otra cancha, Michiru decide pasársela pero Umiko se le pone en frente y Michiru sonríe

**-luz relámpago- Michiru de sus manos se crea una luz que ciega a Umiko y con su velocidad pasa al lado de Umiko y se la pasa a Yumi**

Yumi corre velozmente hacia la portería esquivando a Zukky y a Gabriel.

**-Glaciación- Yumi tira a puerta mientras avanza el balón este va congelando todo a su paso y este tiro va muy rápido, por lo cual Luna no le da tiempo de reaccionar**

**-¡**Si! Yumi-Chan metiste un gol, ¡eres fantástica!- Dijeron Yuli y Luisa mientras se lanzaban a felicitarla, Michiru solo sonreía de lado y Alejandra las miraba de lejos; pero en La royal Academy sucedía otra cosa, y muy rara, todas las jugadoras estaban sonriendo y Gabriel le hablo en voz baja al comandante

-¿Ya tiene todos los datos?- Pregunto con malicia y el comandante sonrió

-Maso menos, no mostraron su verdadero poder, pero esto nos servirá ahora retírense- les dijo el comandante cuando de pronto llegaron el equipo School Girls, con el Raimon de la segunda dimensión

-¡¿Gabriel?!, Eres tú?, ¡Pero qué haces ahí!- Grito Daniel mientras se acercaba a su hermana y esta se alejaba de ella ignorándola - ¡Gabriel no me ignores!

-Que quieres Daniel, no estoy para soportar tus reclamos y antes de que digas si me obligaron, pues no, y no me jodas tanto y ve con tu equipo de cuarta, nos vemos- Se despidió Gabriel y llamo a sus compañeras de la Royal retirándose, Daniel no podía creer que Gabriel, su hermana estaba en garras de la Royal Academy, pero una pregunta divagaba por su mente ¿Cómo se entero Gabriel de la royal Academy de la segunda dimensión?

Al retirarse el comandante y la royal Academy baja, Hikari también regreso a entrenar y solo digo en voz alta

-Esa es nuestra competencia, Bah! Hay hormigas mejores jugando futbol que esas Chicas, espero muy pronto eliminarlas-

-¿cómo nos localizaron, Etsuko?- Pregunto Michiru mientras Etsuko solo sonreía de lado

- Pues verán después de que (TN), entrenara con Goenji y que ustedes no llegaran, nosotras se nos hizo muy raro, así que como sabemos que ustedes siempre usan el regalo de les dio Umiko para sus cumpleaños, ya saben el llavero de balón, digamos que eso tiene unos micro- clips lo cual permite rastrearas- termino de decir Etsuko mientras Raimon de la primera dimensión se extrañaba

-¿quién es (TN) y Goenji? Y ¡¿Umiko ese llavero tiene un micro- clips?!- Dijeron a la vez el Raimon de la primera dimensión

-Que les parece hablar y presentarnos decentemente en la secundaria Raimon- Propuso Afuro Mientras Michiru por alguna razón se sonrojo un poco al ver lo guapo que era

-Claro, vamos- Dijeron todos a la vez

-.-.-.-.-.- …. ^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^….*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*….xD xD xD xD

Mientras tanto en la Royal Academy Media

Una joven llamada Hikari entrenaba su súper técnica Cisne Blanco, mientras una chica la miraba desde la puerta

-¿Quién anda hay?- Pregunto Hikari mientras se volteaba y miraba la sombra de aquella Chica

-Cuanto Tiempo, Hikari- Dijo Aquella chica saliendo de su escondite, tenia cabello color miel con destellos rubios largo hasta las caderas, ojos rojos esmeraldas que a veces tienen un brillo sensual y burlón, es de buen cuerpo, delgada, estatura moderada y de tez algo pálida

-P-pero, ¿Qué haces aquí Laura?, no deberías estar en…-Pregunto Hikari sorprendida mientras Laura sonreía

-Si, así era pero el comandante me puso otra vez en tu equipo, bueno que dices Hikari, jugamos un rato- Dice Laura mientras coge un balón y lo patea hacia un pared lo cual la deja con daños graves

Hikari solo la mira y piensa "Demonios, si que ha mejorado, claro si el comandante casi la haciende de nivel a la Royal Academy Alta… pero bueno, que se le va a hacer"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la secundaria Raimon

-Bueno, ahora si os presentare, chicos ellos son el Raimon de la primera dimensión- Dijo Shion mientras los señalaba

-Hola yo soy Yumi Blade tengo 14 años, mucho gusto- Dijo esta sonriendo, mientras Kido se sonrojaba un poco lo cual Himeko noto

-Hola, yo me llamo Michiru Toyotomi y tengo 15 años- Dijo también sonriendo lo cual hizo que Kazemaru, Atsuya y Afuro se sonrojaran

-Hola, yo soy Alejandra Ryusaki y tengo 16 años- dijo mientras se mantenía seria y se retiraba un poco sintiéndose incomoda mientras Goenji la miraba atento, lo cual provocó que (TN) se pusiera seria y un poco celosa

-Etto, yo me llamo Luisa- dijo la chica de ojos color morados, cabellos castaños claros, piel blanca y algo alta

-Yo me llamo Yuli- Dijo una chica de ojos y cabellos azules, piel trigueña y algo bajita

-todavía faltan algunos…- Dijo Yumi, pero la interrumpieron

-Y que hay de nosotros- dijo 5 chicos y una chica apareciendo en el campo donde estaban, al verlos Endo y los del Raimon de las dos dimensiones se sorprendieron

-Fidio, Gianluca, Mark, Ángelo, Edgar y Ulvida, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Pregunto Michiru a sus compañeros de Raimon

-Así que nos iban a dejar en la primera dimensión mientras ustedes se divertían aquí venciendo a la Royal- Dijo Edgar mientras se hacia el indignado

-Oigan, ustedes no son Fidio, Gianluca y Ángelo de Italia, Edgar de Inglaterra, Mark de USA, y Ulvida de aquí de Japón?- pregunto Kazemaru a cada uno y ellos asintieron

-Sí pero nosotros en realidad no pertenecemos aquí a la Segunda dimensión, verán es que es un lio- dijo Ángelo mientras todos asentían

-Pues tenemos tiempo cuéntanos- Dijo Goenji mientras se sentaba al lado de Alejandra y (TN) le daban celos, después todos se empezaron a sentar y miraban a Fidio

-Está bien verán…

Notas de autora:

Lo se me deben estar odiando, por el retraso y no los culpo, pero es que entre a evaluaciones a demás por algunos problemas personales no he podido actualizar, lo sé, sé que esta gastada la escusa pero es la verdad, lastimosamente

A las personas que les deje un adelanto también me deben estar odiando y no los culpo tampoco xD, pero recuerden yo no dije que eso era una escena del siguiente capítulo, y si lo dije, me equivoque entonces xD, bueno como estuvieron empatados en adelantos y preguntas, entonces are los dos así es más fácil xD, ok empecemos!

Adelanto:

-Así, es después de que no me aceptaran en la royal Academy de la primera dimensión donde vivía, me vine para la segunda dimensión a tratar de entrar a la royal de la segunda dimensión- relato Fidio

-¿pero, como te enteraste que había una segunda dimensión?- Pregunto Himeko

-Pues…

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Fidio, pero entonces, eso quiere decir que Afuro y Sayuri son hermanos O.O- Pregunto Shion mientras se sorprendía y los mencionados se miraban entre si

-Claro!, primero tiene el mismo apellido -.-, lo que pasa es que Kageyama los separo cuando nacieron en la segunda dimensión y los adoptaron diferentes padres, además…

-.-.-.-.-

-Que pasa (TN) lo haces re- mal, párate e inténtalo de nuevo- Regaño Goenji a (TN) mientras esta le dolía todo el cuerpo

-No puedo mas, Goenji- Dijo esta mientras se intentaba poner de pie

-o enserio no lo creo o te paras o te paro- amenazo Goenji mientras pateaba el balón con fuerza que iba dirigida a (TN), pero alguien detuvo el balonazo

-¿Quién eres tú?-

Bueno que les pareció, no me gusto la ultima parte -.-, pero ya verán por que Goenji estaba así y verán se viene para el siguiente capítulo, Una pelea entre (TN) y Goenji como recompensa de que hoy no salieron mucho y también se viene competencia para Goenji y lo que más me gusta MUCHOS Celos buajajajaja xD, bueno me deje llevar: D

Ahora las preguntas!

-¿qué Creen que este por contarles Fidio?

-¿Por qué Raimon de la primera dimensión los conocen a Fidio, Gianluca, Ángelo, Edgar, Mark?

- ¿Por qué iban a ascender a Laura de Categoría en la Royal?

- ¿Qué les pareció la escena de Daniel y Gabriel?

-¿cómo les pareció el partido?

-¿Qué datos trato de reunir el comandante?

-¿Quieren Celos en esta historia tanto como yo? *-*

-¿creen que Umiko es una acosadora por poder micro-clips en los llaveros del Raimon?

-y la más importante… ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? xD

-y una adicional… ¿quieren Que se desarrolle más rápido el romance en la historia? *-*

Bueno eso es todo solo unas aclaraciones:

-Los personajes de Yumi, Michiru, Luisa, Yuli y Alejandra ah estado saliendo desde el segundo capitulo y Alejandra desde el primero

-Perdón por los OC que no han salido, solo les pido paciencia manejar 22 OC mas los personajes principales mas (TN) no es fácil aunque yo me lo busque (eso me pasa por ponerme un reto tan difícil, pero bueno tratare de hacerlo mejor y poder incluir todos los personajes *-*)

-El fic será largo o al menos eso tengo planeado

Bueno eso es todo y recuerden una cosa las parejas que les dije que podían tener no las he cambiado por las dudas solo voy a jugar un poco con los celos *.*, bueno ahora si me despido

Nos leemos pronto, Creo

Galle Anónima, Cuídense *-*


	5. Revelando un secreto

Holaaa aquí con ustedes un nuevo capítulo: D, pues estoy aprovechando que tengo tiempo, poco, pero tiempo al fin y al cabo, bueno sin decir más demos inicio a este capitulo

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inazuma eleven no nos pertenecen ni tampoco los OC excepción de Umiko y Azura y unos próximos, de resto la historia es de mi autoría.

Revelando un gran secreto

En el capitulo anterior:

¿Oigan, ustedes no son Fidio, Gianluca y Ángelo de Italia, Edgar de Inglaterra, Mark de USA, y Ulvida de aquí de Japón?- pregunto Kazemaru a cada uno y ellos asintieron

-Sí pero nosotros en realidad no pertenecemos aquí a la Segunda dimensión, verán es que es un lio- dijo Ángelo mientras todos asentían

-Pues tenemos tiempo cuéntanos- Dijo Goenji mientras se sentaba al lado de Alejandra y (TN) le daban celos, después todos se empezaron a sentar y miraban a Fidio

-Está bien verán… Nosotros vivíamos felizmente en nuestra primera dimensión jugábamos al futbol en nuestros equipo en Italia, cabe decir que éramos los mejores, a excepción obviamente de Mark, Edgar y Ulvida que ellos estaban en sus respectivos países. Pero un día nosotros fuimos derrotados por la Royal Academy de la primera dimensión, ustedes deben estar confundidos ya que piensan que la Royal Academy de la primera dimensión no es mala, pues no es así- Fidio iba a seguir hablando pero lo interrumpió Umiko

-Así que tu también lo sabes ya- Aseguro Umiko con una sonrisa a lo cual Fidio se sorprendió

-B-bueno si porque, ¿tu ya has estado allí?- Pregunto Fidio lo cual Umiko asintió y miro a tres de sus compañeras

- Himeko, Sayuri y Kasumi también han estado ahí, por eso lo abandonamos, pero bueno eso ya es otra historia, sigue tu- Dijo Umiko para después dejar que Fidio siguiera hablando, todos sorprendentemente estaban callados

-Bueno, las dos Royal Academy son malas, combinan a los mejores jugadores y las dos dimensiones y así crean un equipo indestructible, bueno siguiendo mi relato, nosotros llegamos a la Royal Academy gracias a que es tan popular y pues queríamos entrar para ser los mejores, pero en ese tiempo la Royal no nos acepto, entonces nosotros desesperados, no sabíamos que hacer, hasta que apareció una joven que nos informo de la segunda dimensión y nos indico como llegar, nosotros hay pudimos entrar a la Royal de la Segunda dimensión y así nos volvimos fuertes y también conocimos a Edgar, Mark y Ulvida que justamente también venían de la primera dimensión, pero cuando ya empezamos a jugar partidos nos dimos cuenta que las Royal Academy querían que nosotros aplastáramos a los rivales hasta casi traumatizarlos con el futbol, nosotros logramos escapar y ahí fui donde conocí a Michiru, Yumi, luí y Yuli, ellas nos invitaron a formar parte del equipo y así lo hicimos- Termino de relatar Fidio sentándose

-pero ¿Cómo te conociste con Endo y todos ellos?- Pregunto Sayuri a Fidio

-Pues… antes de ir otra vez a la primera dimensión vinos a los del Raimon jugar un partido y nos pareció divertido así que jugamos un rato y luego nos fuimos de ahí y llegamos a la primera dimensión y ahí si me tope con las chicas del Raimon y me pareció curioso que tuvieran el mismo nombre así que por eso nos unimos- contesto Fidio con una sonrisa a lo cual Sayuri se sonrojo y asintió

-¿Bueno y que tiene que ver Kageyama en todo esto?- Pregunto Shion

-Pues… él es el comandante que dirige a la Royal Academy de la segunda dimensión, es decir, el dirige a Todos los equipos de la Royal ya sea Alta, Media y baja pero solo de aquí, además que él es el encargado de conseguir a los jugadores y aprobarlos, como lo iba a hacer contigo Alejandra, el te ha estado espiando y vio que servías para su equipo así que te quería convencer y luego borrarte la memoria para que no recuerdes nada, eso también paso con Sayuri y Afuro, ellos pertenecían a la primera dimensión, como vieron que Sayuri servía para jugar muy bien futbol decidieron secuestrarla pero ese día Kageyama por su afán de que lo descubrieran se llevo a Afuro a esta dimensión en vez de Sayuri y cuando se dio cuenta dejo a Afuro tirado en un orfanato y volvió por Sayuri, pero ella ya se había mudado así que no pudieron ubicarla- Relato esta vez Ángelo mientras miraba Fidio y este asentía

-Fidio, pero entonces, eso quiere decir que Afuro y Sayuri son hermanos- Pregunto Shion mientras se sorprendía y los mencionados se miraban entre si

-¡Claro!, primero tienen el mismo apellido y no se lo cambiaron a Afuro los padres ya que era el único recuerdo que les dejo- Respondió Fidio y Sayuri pregunto

-¿pero, Tu como sabes eso?- Pregunto Sayuri mientras alzaba la mano y luego lo señalaba

-La computadora del comandante tiene datos muy interesantes, saben además Etsuko también es prima de Endo, Ah! También se me olvida que Sayuri es prima de Goenji- Respondió Fidio mientras ahora los confundidos era Etsuko y Endo

-¡nosotros, Primos!- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo, Endo feliz de que tuviera un prima nueva y Etsuko totalmente confundida

-Es decir, que Afuro y Sayuri son hermanos además que Goenji y por consiguiente Yuka son primos

-¡Claro!- Dijo Fidio con una sonrisa

Hubo un silencio algo incomodo

- ¿algo más?- Pregunto esta vez Goenji con el ceño fruncido y mirando fijamente a Fidio, al cual Fidio se puso nervioso

-Pues… Daniel tú tienes un primo llamado Genda que está en la Royal con tu hermana pero no en el mismo equipo, Etto… Himeko tiene un primo que se llama Tachimukai, ah! Esto es para Gianluca jajá tienes de prima a Hikari, la capitana de la royal Academy Media- dijo esto último con algo de burla a lo cual Gianluca se quedo con la boca abierta y grito algo como ¿Qué?

-Bueno… ha sido un día de revelaciones, pero que más da, quieren ir por helado- dijo Midorikawa como si nada y levantándose del suelo

-¿Qué dices Shion vamos?- Dijo Midorikawa con un pequeño sonrojo y extendiéndole la mano a Shion, ella lo miro con un leve sonrojo y se paro sola

-Bien solo porque…- Alcanzo a decir antes de ser arrastrada por Midorikawa a quien sabe donde

-Va a ver amor entre esos dos- Comento Himeko antes de reír divertida

-Sabes Ichinose has estado muy callado estos últimos días desde que empezó todo esto de las dimensiones- Comento Hiroto mientras los dos se paraban del suelo ante la atenta mirada de todos

-Tu igual así que no hables- dijo con un sonrojo mirando de reojo a Himeko, a lo cual Hiroto lo noto y sonrió "jajá es hora de la venganza Ichinose, esto es por comerte mi pastel de chocolate "- pensó Hiroto acercándose a Himeko

-Sabes Himeko, pensaba mirar un poco donde va Midorikawa y Shion y vi que estabas interesada, ¿quieres venir conmigo?- Le pregunto Hiroto a Himeko mientras extendía su mano a Himeko y esta se sonrojaba, Ichinose por su parte fulminaba con la mirada a Hiroto

-E-está bien Hiroto- Dijo Himeko cogiendo la mano de Hiroto y parándose, a Ichinose lo rodeaba un aura oscura, depresiva y un poco amenazante

-Ok, Vamos- Le dijo Hiroto antes de desaparecer por la esquina esto hizo que Ichinose buscara a alguien con la mirada, paró en seco al tocarse con Daniel

-Tuuuuuu… acompáñame a seguirlos- apunto con el dedo a Daniel mientras esta se ponía nerviosa y luego la jalaba hacia la misma esquina donde se habían ido Hiroto y Himeko

Cuando ellos se perdieron Fubuki Shirou se paro y sin decir nada los seguido corriendo rapidísimo y todos los que quedábamos quedamos, "que paso aquí"- nos preguntamos todos los restantes

-Oye Etsuko ¿quieres ir a lo oscurito?- Pregunto Atsuya moviendo las cejas a Etsuko, como lo digo alto todos quedamos con la boca abierta y Etsuko le sonrió

-Ok, vamos- Le dijo parándose y caminado sensualmente mientras Atsuya la miraba fijamente y cuando se perdió por una esquina Atsuya se fue corriendo detrás de Etsuko

-OH! Yo quiero ver *-*, ¡vamos!- Grito Endo y todos quedamos O. O "el capitán le gusta "eso" "- pensaron los chicos de Raimon de Segunda dimensión

-Espere, les arruinare el momento, jiji-Dijo Kogure riéndose como siempre se ríe y a penas Kogure se fue lo siguió Azura disimuladamente

-Oye Alejandra- Le dijo Goenji al principio algo decidido "No, no puedo invitarla a caminar un rato, tengo entrenamiento con (TN) -.-"- pensó Goenji – No nada

-Oye…en… ¿Yumi quieres…ir conmigo a Caminar?- Le pregunto Kido muy nervioso a Yumi y ella le sonrió lo cual causo que Kido se sonrojara mas

-Claro, vamos- Le respondió Yumi llevándoselo a un parque cerca de la cancha de futbol

-¿Michiru quieres ir a…?- Gritaron Kazemaru y Afuro pero se dieron cuenta que estaban diciendo lo mismo y se fulminaron con la mirada

-Claro, porque no vamos los tres juntos amigos- les dijo Michiru inocentemente y los dos pensaron "bienvenidos a la Friend Zone "

-Oigan Sayuri, Fidio, Gianluca, Alejandra, Mark, Edgar, Ulvida, Ángelo, luisa, Yuli, ¿quieren ir a la montaña rusa?- Dijo Umiko saltando de alegría a lo cual todos asintieron y se fueron

(TN) se sentía terriblemente ignorada y lo peor de todo es que no era la única ya que Goenji tampoco había sido invitado

-vamos (TN) hay que ir a entrenar- Le dijo en un tono rabioso Goenji mientras la cogía de la muñeca con algo más de fuerza de lo normal, lastimándola un poco

-Oye Goenji, me lastimas- le dijo (TN), pero eso hizo efecto contrario ya que la apretó con más fuerza hasta que llegaron a la Cancha

-Bien empieza defendiendo la portería, quiero ver que tan buena eres como portera, luego probamos con defensa, centro o delantera, aunque no creo que puedas ser delantera- le dijo Goenji con una sonrisa fingida e hipócrita

(TN) se puso en la portería, mientras Goenji lanzaba el balón con bastante fuerza (TN) lo intento detener pero no pudo y le dio en todo el estomago

-Nada mal, prueba con este- Las palabras de Goenji demostraban Enojo y rabia, pero sobretodo sed de venganza, su aura era siniestra

Goenji Tiro ahora más fuerte (TN) apenas y podía detenerlos hasta que Goenji utilizo su súper técnica tornado de fuego y ahí fue donde (TN) no pudo resistir más

-Que pasa (TN) lo haces re- mal, párate e inténtalo de nuevo- Regaño Goenji a (TN) mientras esta le dolía todo el cuerpo

-No puedo mas, Goenji- Dijo esta mientras se intentaba ponerse de pie

-o enserio no lo creo, o te paras o te paro- amenazo Goenji mientras pateaba el balón con fuerza que iba dirigida a (TN), pero alguien detuvo el balonazo

-¿Quién eres tú?- Apareció deteniendo el balón un chico realmente apuesto, su cabello Blanco oscuro, sus ojos azul cielo, era alto y estaba bueno

-Shigeto Atsuishi, sabes idiota no deberías pegarle nunca a una mujer menos si es una tan bonita como ella- lo regaño Shigeto a Goenji mientras se acercaba donde estaba (TN)

-¿está bien señorita?- pregunto Shigeto amablemente mientras la ayudaba a (TN) a sentarse

-Tu qué crees- le dijo (TN) a Shigeto Sarcásticamente para luego desmayarse

Shigeto la alzo en brazos y misteriosamente se la llevo, cuando Shigeto se fue Goenji se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y se arrepintió con el corazón y hasta el fondo de su alma

Notitas de La autora *-*

Good Night!, no sé si lo leerás por la noche, no lo creo pero bueno, como me demore mucho en subir el anterior capitulo les hice este muy seguido ya que quería compensarlas, perdón por no responder comentarios todavía, pero como vamos a entrar a exámenes finales , no voy a tener tiempo para hacer conti en al menos dos semanas , bueno no tengo más que decir así que Preguntas y Hoy no hare adelanto ya que me falta todavía una tarea

¿Qué te pareció el capitulo?

¿Quieren que ponga como les fue a cada una de las parejas?

¿Les gusto que Endo fuera un poco pervertido en este fic?

¿Les gusto la escena de (TN)? A mí no -.-

¿Qué les pareció el Chico que será la competencia de Goenji por (TN)?

¿Sabias que Shigeto es de Prominencia (o como se escriba) en Inazuma eleven original?

¿Qué les pareció la historia de Fidio?

¿Quieren un opening y Ending?

¿Me dan ideas de la posible continuación de este fic y también del opening y ending?

Bueno eso es todo

Los quiere

Galle anónima

Por cierto gracias por todos los Favoritos, alertas y Comentarios *-*


	6. Anuncios

Hello, ¿Cómo están mis adorados lectores? *-*, espero que bien, bueno hoy empezaremos oficialmente este capítulo con el opening y el ending que debo dar gracias a laura excla love Nagumo Haruya por ayudarme con el ending y también a Bako Kiyama, bueno antes de empezar este sensual capitulo, debo dar una información rapidita de esta historia y además una disculpa:

-Gomen! Por no haber usado mucho el (TN) pero es que tenia a los demás OC olvidados un poquito.

-A partir de ahora el capitulo se dividirá en dos donde narrare, en la primera parte como se desarrolla ciertas situaciones en el ambiente de Raimon, y en la segunda parte el ambiente de la royal Academy, así no dejo a nadie ( espero) olvidado, hoy salen además nuevos OC que pertenecen a diferentes autoras. Las historias originales no tienen nada que ver un la historia y su opening encaja a la perfección con esta historia es tan extraño xD

Bueno ahora empecemos con el capitulo!

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen ni tampoco los OC a excepción de Umiko y Azura, la historia si es mía.

El opening: Deltora Quest por cierto es de Heart Beat

El Ending: Vampire Knigth opening 1

Aparece (TN) Con un balón de futbol sonriendo y cuando empieza la letra desaparece

_Kono doa akereba atarashii sekai ga _

Aparece (TN) corriendo y se ve de lejos 3 sombras

_Ima hajimarunda _

Sigue corriendo (TN) hacia donde están las sombras y ve a Himeko, Kasumi y Umiko tristes sentadas en el piso con lagrimas en los ojos

_Kitai to fuan ga mazariatte _

(TN) les extiende la mano y ellas sonríen y se paran, aparece un sol iluminándolas

_Mune no kodou osaerarezu Tsurai koto ga aru toshitemo _

(TN) sigue corriendo con Himeko, Kasumi y Umiko y se topan con Etsuko y Azura saliendo de una tienda Himeko la llama y ellas se voltean sonrientes

_Kitto norikoetemiseru _

Corren todas juntas hacia un nuevo amanecer

_Atarashii sekai ni ima _

Se topan con Sayuri, Shion y Miji que se les unen corriendo y de repente aparece un portal donde todas entran

_Arukidashita soko ha [Yume] ya [Kibou] ga aru kara _

Salen del portal y ven a Daniel sentada sola mirando hacia un campo de futbol donde unos chicos juegan

A la chica se le sale una lágrima y (TN) se le acerca

_Dokidoki suru kono kimochi darenimo tomerarenai _

(TN) le toca el hombro y ella se voltea y ve como todas las de School Girls le sonríen y Etsuko le extiende la mano

_Kyun to hazumu kokoro_

Daniel se para y ve al horizonte

_Ima kono sora no shita kao wo age_

Les cae cerca un balón de futbol y aparece Endo disculpándose y cogiendo el balón

_Ano hikari made Te WO nobashite _

Llega todo el equipo de Raimon y les sonríen ellas también le sonríen con un sonrojo

_Hitotsu no shinkokyuu wo shitara_

Se abre un Nuevo portal y de ahí salen Yumi, Luisa, Michiru y Luí y le sonríen

_Dokomademo ikeru ki ga shita _

Se abre otro portal y aparecen Fidio, Gianluca, Mark, Ulvida, Ángelo y Edgar y se juntan con las chicas de Raimon y desaparece la imagen

_Koko kara habataiteiku ano sora he to takaku _

Muestra a Alejandra con una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla sentada a la orilla del mar. Se abre un portal frente a ella, y esta se seca la lágrima y entra en él

_[Ashita] [Mirai] mezashite _

Alejandra Llega donde los de Raimon atreves del portal y les sonríe y desaparece la imagen

_Itsuka ookiku nareru to sou shinjiteiru no _

Muestra a (TN) entrenando con Goenji y él le acaricia el cabello y (TN) se sonroja y desaparece la imagen

_Dakara tsubasa wo hiroge_

Muestra a Atsuya y Etsuko peleando y Atsuya la acorrala contra la pared y desparece la imagen

_Atarashii sekai ni ima arukidashita soko ha_

Muestra School Girls jugando un partido contra el Raimon mientras Raimon de la segunda dimensión entrena dando vueltas por el campo

_[Yume] ya [Kibou] ga aru kara _

(TN) se cae intentando quitarle el balón a Michiru y esta le extiende la mano, desaparece la imagen

_Dokidoki suru kono kimochi_

Muestra a Un chico de pelo rosado escondido detrás de un árbol mirando a Alejandra jugar

_darenimo tomerarenai_

El chico apunta algo en una libreta y se va, desaparece la imagen

_Kyun to hazumu kokoro _

Los de Raimon de la segunda dimensión aparecen e interrumpen un partido contra la Royal Academy Media ya que se había desmayado (TN)

_Koko kara habataiteiku ano sora he to takaku _

Goenji se acerca a (TN), le da un beso en la mejilla y Se la lleva mientras un chico de Pelo color crema miraba la escena Triste y se va

_[Ashita] [Mirai] mezashite _

Aparece la imagen del equipo de School Girls

_Itsuka ima no kimochi wasureru no ka na? _

Aparece la imagen de Raimon de la primera dimensión

_Sonna toki ha kono uta wo kiite..._

Aparece la imagen del equipo de Raimon la Segunda dimensión

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**Goenji POV**

Cuando se llevaron a (TN) me di cuenta lo que había hecho, yo no era así, no sé porque lo hice, tal vez fue porque culpe a (TN) por no tener el valor de invitar Alejandra, ni si quiera hoy teníamos entrenamiento…Como lo puedo resolver… necesito recompensarla…pero… ¡esperen un momento, un extraño se llevo a (TN)!

Corrí hacia donde se había ido…Eh… ¿Shigeto?, ¡si, Shigeto!, y lo pude ver entrando a un hotel donde se hospedaban las chicas de School Girls.

Camine disimuladamente y me encontré con Kakachi

-Si vas a ver a (TN), esta con Atsuishi- kun- Dijo Umiko un poco molesta y sin decir más se fue, yo quede un poco sorprendido, pero no le di importancia, además ella no debería estar en el parque de diversiones, ne! Seguro se olvido de algo, fui a la habitación de (TN) y la abrí un poco, pude ver algo que no me gusto para nada, vi a Shigeto dándole un beso a (TN)… Pero que es esto… como, por que me siento así, es tan raro… azoté la puerta y Shigeto se sobresalto y (TN) despertó poco a poco

-¡Que es lo que crees que estás haciendo con (TN)!- dije señalando a Shigeto y este sonrió mientras (TN) los veía confundida

-así que me descubriste…espero no te moleste pero desde ahora yo le enseñare a (TN) a jugar futbol- me dijo Shigeto con una sonrisa y le susurro algo a (TN) que la hizo sonrojar, ¡pero que se cree ese idiota!

- nos vemos- le dijo a (TN) dándole un beso en la mejilla y se fue

-¡Que crees que estabas haciendo!- Le grite a (TN) mientras ella me miraba por unos momentos y se paraba, como todavía estaba débil no fue capaz de pararse y se cayó de la cama

-Pero mira nada mas, aun estas débil- dije esto último con preocupación y remordimiento, yo era el culpable de que ella estuviera así, porque tuve que ser tan tonto

Ella me fulmino con la mirada y se paro sola, luego se volvió a acostar en la cama y yo tuve una idea brillante, jejeje ojala viniera Shigeto para que viera lo que iba a hacer

Rodee la cama y me acosté a pocos centímetros de su cara, ella pareció extrañada y se sonrojo, (TN) se voltio dándome la espalda, yo me encogí de hombros, bueno no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad, la abrace por detrás rodeándola con mis brazos, cogiéndola de su pequeña cintura, ella se sobre salto y me miro fijamente, yo le sonreí y ahí fue donde caí en cuenta de algo…Porque estaba haciendo todo esto…es algo raro, la solté y me disculpe con ella, Salí corriendo de su habitación, con un sonrojo y con el corazón latiendo muy rápido

Fin del Goenji POV

Mientras con Shion y Midorikawa:

-Mmm… que rico helado- Dijo Midorikawa saboreando una cucharada de su helado de Chocolate mientras Shion lo miraba con un sonrojo

-Sí, está muy rico- Dijo Shion sonriendo, mientras Midorikawa sorpresivamente corrió la silla para quedar más cerca de Shion

-Oye…ya vistes a Hiroto y a Himeko- Le susurro Midorikawa al oído lo que causo que Shion le dieran escalofríos

-Si ya los vi, ¿no te parece extraño?- Le pregunto Shion a Midorikawa mientras este asentía, Shion cogió un poco de helado y cuando se lo iba a comer Midorikawa cogió su muñeca y prácticamente obligo a Shion a que le diera de su helado

-Oye!, es mi helado- Dijo Shion cruzándose de brazos y Midorikawa sonrió

-Ok, ven te recompenso- le dijo y cogió un poco de su helado en la cuchara y se la extendió a Shion- Haber Abre la boca- le dijo Midorikawa mientras Shion cerraba mas sus labios

-Con que haciéndote la difícil…- dijo antes de hacerle cosquillas haciendo que Shion riera y Midorikawa aprovecho para meterle la cuchara de helado a su boca- Ha!, lo logre- Dijo sonriente y Shion le saco la lengua

-Ah!, que parejita más bonita hacen ustedes dos- Se oyó decir a una señora mayor de edad que atendía el negocio, el comentario hizo que estos dos se sonrojara y se separaran.

Mientras que con Hiroto, Himeko, Ichinose y Daniel:

-Mira Himeko ahí están los tortolos- Dijo Hiroto a Himeko, ellos estaban escondidos detrás de un letrero de peluquería, Hiroto en realidad no le gustaba Himeko, le parecía linda, pero no le gustaba, además a Ichinose si le gustaba, y por eso había salido con Himeko para vengarse de que se había comido su torta de chocolate

-Sí, mira parecen novios, que tiernos- Dijo Himeko juntando sus manos y brincando de lo emocionada que estaba, en ese momento Hiroto la coge de la mano y la jala abrazándola

-Himeko, nos van a descubrir- Susurro Hiroto cerca de sus labios, ya que estaban muy juntos y justo apareció Ichinose con Daniel

-Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!, traidor, ella es mía, ¡aléjate de Hi-chan!- Grito Ichinose soltando a Daniel y separando a Hiroto de Himeko

-Jeje, te habías demorado Ichinose- le dijo Hiroto a Ichinose saliendo del escondite y golpeándole el hombro- No pierdas esta oportunidad Ichinose- le susurro Hiroto al pasar por su lado-Daniel ¿quieres ir a comer algo?- pregunto, pero antes que pudiera decir algo llego Fubuki

-¡ni se te ocurra, Hiroto!- dijo Fubuki fulminándolo con la mirada y cogiendo de la mano a Daniel- Ella es mía- dijo mientras se iba con ella aun en Shock y Hiroto se encogió de hombros y se fue

- Bueno, ¿Himeko quieres ir a el parque?- le dijo Ichinose a Himeko y esta asintió y se fueron los dos cogidos de la mano

Mientras que con Etsuko y Atsuya y de espiones Endo, Kogure y Azura

Etsuko después de perderse por la esquina lo que hizo fue correr como loca hasta que perdió a Atsuya, Ella no le quería decir que si, iba con él a lo oscurito…pero no se pudo contenerse…es que Atsuya es tan sexy… ok eso está fuera de lugar… pero que hago si Atsuya me encuentra- pensaba Etsuko cuando se dio la vuelta hay estaba él, así es Atsuya…

-Casi que no te encuentro-susurro Atsuya en el oído de Etsuko, acorralándola en una pared con sus brazos, Etsuko estaba nerviosa, esto se estaba saliendo de control

-Oye…Atsuya, no iba enserio con lo de ir a lo oscurito…yo estaba bromeando…la verdad…yo- Tartamudeo Etsuko, Atsuya no pudo más y soltó a un fuerte carcajada lo que desconcertó a Etsuko

-Jajaja…Yo jaja era jajaja una jaja broma jajaja- Dijo riéndose, tirándose al piso rodando y riendo, hasta se le salió algunas lagrimas

Etsuko se enojo un poco por esto, estaba avergonzada, pero decidió vengarse

-oh!, lo decías en broma, que lastima, porque yo no- le dijo Etsuko lo que causo que Atsuya dejara de reírse y se parara del suelo- yo la verdad… es que tú me gustas- le dijo Etsuko en un tono que pecaba de sensual y se le acerco a Atsuya, esta vez acorralando ella misma a Atsuya contra la pared, el se puso algo tenso y la rodeo con sus brazos su cintura, Atsuya la iba a besar pero ella corrió la cara y se rio

-Jjajajaja, enserio jaja pensabas jajaja que jajaja te iba ajajaja a jajaja besar jajaja- Dijo entre risas Etsuko mientras Atsuya se sonrojaba

-Eso no se vale- Le dijo Atsuya haciendo un puchero, pero esto no se queda así- pensó Atsuya, colocándose encima de Etsuko que se encontraba riéndose en el piso, Atsuya sin pedir permiso Beso a Etsuko en los labios y profundizo el beso, Etsuko intento golpear a Atsuya pero este le sostuvo las muñecas también intento resistirse pero al final termino cayendo y se dejo llevar…

Mientras que con Endo, el había corrido detrás de Atsuya, así que se encontraba presenciando el beso y todo lo que paso antes, estaba con una cara de pervertido que no se la quita nadie, hasta que una chica apareció y le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-Oye, dales privacidad- Dijo una chica de cabello rojo liso y rebelde hasta la cadera con puntas moradas al igual que sus ojos morados profundos, piel clara y físico bien desarrollado, alta y esbelta.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto Endo sobándose la cabeza y ella sonrió

-Me llamo Hanaco Mishima, mucho gusto- Dijo la chica apuntándose con el dedo pulgar mientras le guiñaba el ojo derecho y Endo se sonroja

-Y-yo me llamo Endo Mamoru- Dijo Tartamudeando

-Pero si eso ya lo sé- dijo sonriendo y cogiendo de la mano a Endo

-C-como lo sabes- Tartamudeo Endo mientras miraba la unión de la mano de Hanaco con la de él

- Digamos que eres famoso en mi escuela, bueno algún día nos volveremos a ver Endo-san- Grito Hanaco despidiéndose soltando la mano del capitán y con la mano despidiéndose mientras corría a quien sabe donde

-Pero que niña tan rara… y linda- dijo esto último pervertida menté imaginándose unas escenas poco aptas para menores de edad

Mientras que con Kogure y de espión Azura

-Oh rayos no logre seguirles el paso, esos dos si que corren rápido- Dijo Kogure un poco Cansado y suspiro mientras Azura lo miraba con un sonrojo, cabe aclarar que ella estaba escondida detrás de una pared mirándolo de lejos

Mientras que con Yumi y Kido:

-¿Oye Kido, porque me has traído aquí?- pregunto Yumi mirando hacia el sol que ya estaba empezando a ocultarse, Kido quedo hipnotizado unos momentos ya que se veía tan hermosa bajo el atardecer

-Y-yo… quería salir de ese ambienté que se había creando, con la noticia de los familiares y todo eso- Dijo Kido un tanto inseguro, es que estar con ella hacía que su corazón latiera fuerte y se ponía más nervioso, Yumi lo miro por unos momentos y le sonrió, esto hizo que Kido se sonrojara y bajara la cabeza

-pero, ¿Por qué yo?- le pregunto Yumi a Kido acercándose a su cara que estaba muy sonrojada, buena pregunta- Pensó Kido, Porque ella, no lo sabía solo fue un impulso

-Emm… no se… estaba más cerca- Dijo Kido con duda, mientras Yumi dejaba de sonreír y se ponía seria

- oh!, ya veo… ya es tarde, me voy a casa- Dijo Yumi despidiéndose con una mano y volteándose con la cabeza cacha, a penas se volteo salió corriendo mientras Kido solo la miraba, preguntándose que había hecho mal.

Mientras que con el trió de Michiru, Afuro y Kazemaru:

-He!, amo salir en grupo de amigos- Comento Michiru saliendo del cine con una botella de gaseosa completamente llena, mientras que Afuro y Kazemaru se lanzaban mirabas fulminantes uno a otro

-Oigan, seguro que no querían volver a rellenar sus bebidas, estaban muy ricas la opciones- dijo Michiru tomando un sorbo de su gaseosa, mientras ellos la miraban por un momento y regresaban a lanzarse mirabas fulminantes

-No creo que debiste hacer eso, Michiru eso está mal, en el cartel decía "solo rellenar una vez"- Dijo Kazemaru interrumpiendo sus guerra de miradas con Afuro

-No creo que este mal, hay que aprovechar que dan gaseosa gratis- Dijo Michiru sonriendo dejando hipnotizados a Kazemaru y Afuro

-Si tú lo dices- Dijo Afuro cogiéndola de la mano- Vamos a caminar un poco, Kazemaru págate un taxi- Dijo Afuro arrogándole el dinero en la cara y yéndose con Michiru, Kazemaru vio como los dos se alejaban y recordó el dinero

-Bueno en que sea voy a jugar Mario Bross en la tienda- Dijo Kazemaru yendo felizmente a la tienda de video juegos pero antes de llegar a la tienda choco contra una chica

-¡Oye ten más cuidado!- dijo la chica a Kazemaru levantándose, Kazemaru se le hacía conocida pero no se acordaba del todo hasta que recordó a Daniel

-¡Tu eres la hermana de Daniel! ¡Gabriel!- Aseguro Kazemaru mientras ella asentía, pero luego negar

-Yo no conozco a ninguna Daniel- dijo esta mientras intentaba irse pero Kazemaru se lo impidió

-Ah! No tu a mi no me engañas, yo sé muy bien que eres su hermana, ahora dime ¿Por qué se pelearon?- Pregunto esta vez preocupado Kazemaru, Daniel era su compañera así que estaba preocupada por ella, a Daniel enserio le afectaba la situación con su hermana

-No te lo diré, ahora suéltame- Le dijo pero Kazemaru no la soltó, ella se estaba cansando de esto, recordando cosas realmente dolorosas, así que sin pensarlo lo empujo lejos y corrió con lagrimas en los ojos, Kazemaru quedo impresionado de repente jugar Mario Bross ya no le resulto divertido

Mientras que con Umiko, Sayuri, Fidio, Gianluca, Alejandra, Mark, Edgar, Ulvida, Ángelo, luisa, Yuli

-Vamos a montarnos a la montaña rusa- Dijo Ulvida arrastrando a Edgar a los dos asientos de la montaña rusa que faltaban

-No espera, yo….ah!- Al canso a decir pero la montaña rusa arranco y no pudo decir nada mas, mátenme- pensaba Edgar asustado

- ¿Fidio, que dices si nos montamos a la rueda de la fortuna?- Dijo Sayuri con un sonrojo y bajando la cabeza, Fidio la miro por un momento y también se sonrojo

-C-claro, vamos- Dijo Fidio cogiéndola de la mano y llevándosela al juego

-Vamos todos con ellos- Dijo con inocencia Alejandra y todos negamos, ya que sabíamos que quería un poco de privacidad

-Y-yo voy a ir con Mark a los carritos chocones ¿cierto?- le dijo Umiko a Alejandra y le guiño el ojo a Mark dándole a entender que le siguiera el juego

-C-claro, vámonos- Dijo Mark yéndose con Umiko a los carritos chocones

-Yo me voy con Luisa y Ángelo a… las cataratas, vamos- Dijo Yuli arrastrando a Luisa y a Ángelo a las cataratas

-oh!, este… ¿quieres ir también a las cataratas Gianluca?- Dijo Alejandra mientras este asentía y se iban, mientras de lejos se veía como un chico peli rosado miraba la escena de Alejandra con rabia, apunto algo en la libreta y se fue.

A la Mañana siguiente:

Algunos comentaban lo bien que la pasaron, otros le reclamaban a alguien por dejarlas solas o solos, y otros simplemente se ignoraban ya que habían pasado situaciones bochornosas

-Chicos… Prestar atención… nos ha llegado una carta de la Royal Academy… voy a leerla… "Chicos de la primera dimensión y Raimon de la segunda… os vengo a informar que van a tener un partido contra la Royal Academy baja en dos días… se preguntaran por que tienen que necesariamente asistir… pues verán… si no asisten nosotros vamos a coger a todos los chicos de la royal Academy baja y los destruiremos con la tecnología que tenemos especialmente para entrenarlos…los esperamos…ATT: Kageyama…"- Termino de leer Endo, todos nos miramos

-¿quién va a jugar contra la Royal Academy, el equipo School Girls, Raimon de primera dimensión o de la segunda?- pregunto Endo, todos se miraron y Etsuko se paro

-Yo opino que School Girls, debería jugar… no hablo por mi solamente… hablo por Umiko, Kasumi y Himeko, creo que ellas tienen cuentas pendientes con Kageyama…- termino de decir Etsuko… pero antes de que Endo pudiera decir algo llego otra carta

-Yo la leo- Dijo (TN) cogiendo el sobre y destapándolo- "No tiene que preocuparse, por decidir quién va a enfrentarse al partido ya que serán tres partidos, así es contra la Royal Academy Baja, media y alta, así que prepárense… PT: yo estaré en la Media así que las espero School Girls…

-Bien, el Equipo School Girls se enfrentara a la Royal Academy Media, Raimon de la primera dimensión se enfrentara a Royal Academy Baja, y Nosotros Raimon de la segunda Dimensión enfrentaremos a Royal Academy Alta- Dijo Endo y todos asintieron

-Pero les advertimos una cosa, con ese nivel no podrán enfrentarse a la Royal Academy Alta – Dijo Umiko a Raimon de la Segunda dimensión

-¿Que nos falta?- pregunto Goenji a Umiko

-Pues…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Segunda Parte **

**En la Royal Academy Baja:**

Zukky, Umiko, Dannae y Luna estaban practicando en la cancha principal de la royal Academy, era muy espaciosa y medía 10 metros más larga de cada lado para poder correr más rápido, luna estaba de portera mejorando algunas de súper técnicas mientras Zukky, Umiko y Dannae tiraban todas al mismo tiempo para que Luna pudiera mejorar su habilidad de reacción.

-¿Oigan chicas, han visto a Gabriel ha estado misteriosa últimamente…?- Pregunto Dannae más seria de lo normal su voz era un poco tosca y superior

-No, no la he visto- Respondió Zukky un poco pensativa era cierto que no habían vuelto a ver a Gabriel desde que jugaron ese partido contra el Raimon de la primera dimensión… esto hay que investigarlo

Iba a hablar Luna cuando Mei, una integrante de recién ingreso vino corriendo hacia sus compañeras

-Chicas, el comandante quiere a los capitanes en la sala de reuniones, dice que es algo urgente- Dijo esta jaleando un poco ya que acababa de correr

-pero… no sabemos donde esta Gabriel…- susurro Luna mientras miraba al suelo, algo distante como pensativa

-Yo iré, después de todo soy la sub-capitana- Dijo Dannae mientras se dirigía con Mei a la sala de reuniones…

**Mientras que en la royal Academy Media:**

El equipo estaba entrenando en el estadio norte de la royal que era donde el clima cambiaba a uno con nieve y hacia mucho frio, los diez integrantes se encontraban en medio de un partido entre ellos, hasta que llego Laura que curiosamente no había ido a practicar ese día con su equipo

-Chicos, adivinen… a Hikari la necesitan en la sala de reuniones, dice el comandante que es algo urgente…- Dice Laura muy relajada y algo desinteresada mientras se marchaba

-Oye! Laura-chan, espera- Dijo Nagumo, el jugaba como delantero en la royal Academy media, laura cuando oyó su nombre volteo deteniéndose y mirándolo, ella no conocía a ese chico, cabellos rojo intenso y ojos ámbares…no, ella nunca lo había visto

- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto fríamente y mirándolo fijamente a Nagumo, a él no le gusto mucho que lo tratara así ya que se supone que eran novios ¿o no?, el se lo había pedido en su primer partido juntos.

-Yo… no te veía desde hace rato y pues…- tartamudeo Nagumo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Laura levantó una ceja esperando que este siguiera, pasaron algunos segundos y Laura se canso de esperarlo tanto

- perdón… ¿te conozco?- Pregunto Laura mientras Nagumo la miraba incrédulo, ¡ellos eran novios maldita sea!- pensó Nagumo con rabia y coraje mientras laura seguía esperando una respuesta, contrario a esto Nagumo la acorralo con fuerza contra una pared, Laura se veía muy sorprendida y algo sonrojada

-No me vengas con ridiculeces…soy tu novio Laura así que…- Dijo Nagumo pero fue interrumpido por una cachetada por parte de laura

-A mi no me hables así, yo no soy tu novia, así que ve a joder a otro lado- dijo Laura retirándose, todos los de la Royal Academy Media se sentían algo incómodos por lo que acababan de presenciar, Nagumo se sostenía la mejilla, -Mierda…Laura pega duro- Pensó Nagumo con frustración, era tanto el coraje que cogió el balón y le pego una patada y salió disparado hacia una de las paredes más gruesa donde la rompió haciendo un gran hoyo

-B-bueno yo me voy a la reunión- Dijo Hikari mientras se retiraba rápidamente

Fudou, Shadow, Suzuno, Lean, Genda, Nigel se tuvieron que aguantar a Nagumo mientras Laura y Hikari volvían de la reunión

**Mientras en la sala de reuniones:**

Los capitanes de los tres equipos estaban impacientes esperando a que el comandante apareciera, mientras esperaban hablaban de los equipo de la primera dimensión que serian sus futuros oponentes

-Bueno, bueno… ya estoy aquí, tenía que decirles algo importante así que seré claro y preciso… Capitana del equipo Bajo tendrán un partido en dos días con el Raimon de la primera dimensión, Capitana del equipo Medio tendrán un partido en cuatro días con School Girls, Capitán del equipo Alto ustedes tendrán dos meses para prepararse para jugar un partido contra el Raimon de esta dimensión, no quiero que Pierdan o si no merecerán un castigo muy severo que no creo que ninguno quiera saber…- Dijo esto el comandante y se retiro, los capitanes quedaron algo aturdidos de la sala yéndose cada uno a su respectiva área…

-"así que el Raimon de la primera dimensión…esto será pan comido"- pensó Dannae corriendo a informar a su equipo y ponerse en busca de Gabriel… pero se encontró en el camino con una chica nueva

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Dannae a las chicas una de cabello rojo liso y rebelde hasta la cadera con puntas moradas al igual que sus ojos morados profundos, piel clara y físico bien desarrollado, alta y esbelta. Y la otra Mide 1.53 cm, es delgada, de piel tonalidad de vainilla pero un poco más clara, ojos color café con una tonalidad rojiza, cabello castaño oscuro ondulado hasta media espalda amarrado a una coleta, tiene un lunar en forma de media luna en el hombre derecho

-Yo me llamo Hanaco Mishima y soy una integrante del equipo Bajo- dijo la chica de cabello Rojo con frialdad mirando de pies a cabeza a Dannae, Dannae le sonrió Arrogante a Hanaco

-Yo me llamo Etsuko Leonardi- Dijo la chica de cabello Castaño con una sonrisa fingida- Yo también estoy en la royal Academy baja-

-Oh! Yo me llamo Dannae y soy la sub-capitana, ven con migo les presento al equipo- dijo este con un aire de malicia y empujando levemente a Hanaco y a Etsuko

" School Girls… ja! Sin duda le ganaremos y me cobrare lo que me hizo Umiko, Kasumi y Himeko"- pensaba Hikari yendo a avisar a su equipo

"Raimon… no será problema"- pensó una persona misteriosa mientras entraba a una sala de color azul, que tenia un letrero de **peligro radioactivo**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Aparecen los equipos de la royal Academy en una especie de bosque oscuro y todos se empiezan a correr a diferentes direcciones_

_Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi _

_Aparece Zukky corriendo por el bosque y se tropieza con una raíz de un árbol, se queda acostada en la tierra y derrama una lágrima, desaparece la imagen_

_Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me o samashiteku _

_Derek, Sakuma y Yurimatsu van corriendo en la misma dirección, se les cruza una sombra negra y los tres desaparecen, desaparece la imagen _

_Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo _

_Aparece Hikari sentada en una especie de roca mohosa mirando hacia el cielo oscuro donde se encuentra la luna, baja la cabeza y desaparece la imagen_

_Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni _

_Dannae y Hanaco se encuentran apoyadas en un árbol y lucen como si hubieran peleado, de repente Hanaco se le lanza encima a Dannae y empieza a pelearse, aparece la misma sombra negra y desaparecen_

_Yami no (naka ni) ima mo (yadoru) omoi o osaekirenai _

_Aparece Gabriel mirando la luna mientras corre con lágrimas en los ojos, intentando salir del bosque _

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete Yume no yume no hate e _

_Aparece Umiko trepando a uno de los arboles más altos, pero da un paso en falso y termina calleándose desde muy alto, antes de caer al suelo desaparece la imagen_

_Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu _

_Aparece Etsuko sentada en el suelo recordando a su padre, se pone una mano en el Corazón y desaparece la imagen_

_Ochite ochite ochite _

_Aparece la sombra misteriosa _

_Kodoku no fuchi arukinagara sukuwareteita Donna toki mo kawaranai RIARU na hitomi _

_Aparece Laura y Nagumo besándose, cuando de repente la sombra negra se lleva a Nagumo y Laura cae de rodillas llorando y se levanta con una mirada fría_

_Demo Hikari ga mabushii hodo umareru kage wa _

_Aparece Luna corriendo en medio de la oscuridad y de repente empieza a llover sus lagrimas se confunden con la lluvia _

_Fukaku iro koku shinobi yoru yo _

_Aparece El equipo de la Royal alta mirando la secundaria Raimon _

_Futatsu no kodou marude awase kagami you ni _

_Empieza a salir el sol poco a poco todos se van levantando y la sombra negra desaparece soltando a todos los que se había llevado_

_Niteru (keredo) chigau (itami) mugen ni tsuzuiteiku _

_Todos se encuentran felices en el punto de partida y el bosque oscuro se convierte en uno con vida y sin una pisca de oscuridad _

**Notas de una feliz y muy cansada autora:**

Bueno que tal les ha parecido?, casi no lo termino ya que estuvo más largo… T.T, 12 o 13 páginas, mátenme T.T, okno XD, bueno no tengo casi nada que decir solo que a gradezco su espera, sus ideas que me mandaron las tendré en cuenta pero como vieron no salió aquí específicamente, gracias por ser pacientes en la espera de este capítulo, quiero informar que me demorare un poquito en actualizar ya que como ven voy a empezar a hacer los capítulos un poco largos… bueno sin más con preguntas y adelantos:

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡C-como que no vas a entrenar mas con migo!- Dijo Goenji muy aturdido y enojada "maldito mocoso de Shigeto, él la convenció estoy seguro"- pensó el delantero de Raimon apretando los puños

-si… lo siento pero iré a entrenar con Shigeto…- dijo (TN) mientras se retiraba, oh no esto no se va a quedar así… ya lo veras Shigeto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hola mi nombre es Laura y quisiera unirme a Raimon- dijo una chica misteriosa a Endo el capitán del equipo de Raimon

-.-.-.-.-.-

-ya cumpliste con la tarea que te pedí?- pregunto una sombra misteriosa al comandante

-Si mi señor… ya casi está todo listo…-

Ahora las preguntas:

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?

¿Cuál fue su escena de citas favorita?

¿Qué les pareció el opening y el ending?

¿Les gusto como dividí el capitulo o lo vuelvo a dejar como estaba antes?

¿Les gusta los capitulo largos o cortos?

¿Quisieran ver más escenas de celos o prefieren romance?

¿Cómo les irá a los de Raimon y School Girls en el partido?

Bueno eso es todo, gracias por poner en favoritos y alertas… y gracias también a los que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia, y también los que dejan comentarios que me motivan a seguir esta historia

Bueno, nos leemos y cuídense

Hasta la próxima

Galle anónima

Oficialmente terminado el **capitulo** *-*


	7. Partido de entrenamiento

¡Hola! mis hermosos y sexys lectores, espero que estén bien y pues empezaré este capítulo…nos vemos abajo.

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen ni tampoco los OC a excepción de Umiko y Azura, la historia si es mía.

El opening: Deltora Quest por cierto es de Heart Beat

El Ending: Vampire Knigth opening 1

Aparece (TN) Con un balón de futbol sonriendo y cuando empieza la letra desaparece

_Kono doa akereba atarashii sekai ga_

Aparece (TN) corriendo y se ve de lejos 3 sombras

_Ima hajimarunda_

Sigue corriendo (TN) hacia donde están las sombras y ve a Himeko, Kasumi y Umiko tristes sentadas en el piso con lagrimas en los ojos

_Kitai to fuan ga mazariatte_

(TN) les extiende la mano y ellas sonríen y se paran, aparece un sol iluminándolas

_Mune no kodou osaerarezu Tsurai koto ga aru toshitemo_

(TN) sigue corriendo con Himeko, Kasumi y Umiko y se topan con Etsuko y Azura saliendo de una tienda Himeko la llama y ellas se voltean sonrientes

_Kitto norikoetemiseru_

Corren todas juntas hacia un nuevo amanecer

_Atarashii sekai ni ima_

Se topan con Sayuri, Shion y Miji que se les unen corriendo y de repente aparece un portal donde todas entran

_Arukidashita soko ha [Yume] ya [Kibou] ga aru kara_

Salen del portal y ven a Daniel sentada sola mirando hacia un campo de futbol donde unos chicos juegan

A la chica se le sale una lágrima y (TN) se le acerca

_Dokidoki suru kono kimochi darenimo tomerarenai_

(TN) le toca el hombro y ella se voltea y ve como todas las de School Girls le sonríen y Etsuko le extiende la mano

_Kyun to hazumu kokoro_

Daniel se para y ve al horizonte

_Ima kono sora no shita kao wo age_

Les cae cerca un balón de futbol y aparece Endo disculpándose y cogiendo el balón

_Ano hikari made Te WO nobashite_

Llega todo el equipo de Raimon y les sonríen ellas también le sonríen con un sonrojo

_Hitotsu no shinkokyuu wo shitara_

Se abre un Nuevo portal y de ahí salen Yumi, Luisa, Michiru y Luí y le sonríen

_Dokomademo ikeru ki ga shita_

Se abre otro portal y aparecen Fidio, Gianluca, Mark, Ulvida, Ángelo y Edgar y se juntan con las chicas de Raimon y desaparece la imagen

_Koko kara habataiteiku ano sora he to takaku_

Muestra a Alejandra con una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla sentada a la orilla del mar. Se abre un portal frente a ella, y esta se seca la lágrima y entra en él

_[Ashita] [Mirai] mezashite_

Alejandra Llega donde los de Raimon atreves del portal y les sonríe y desaparece la imagen

_Itsuka ookiku nareru to sou shinjiteiru no_

Muestra a (TN) entrenando con Goenji y él le acaricia el cabello y (TN) se sonroja y desaparece la imagen

_Dakara tsubasa wo hiroge_

Muestra a Atsuya y Etsuko peleando y Atsuya la acorrala contra la pared y desparece la imagen

_Atarashii sekai ni ima arukidashita soko ha_

Muestra School Girls jugando un partido contra el Raimon mientras Raimon de la segunda dimensión entrena dando vueltas por el campo

_[Yume] ya [Kibou] ga aru kara_

(TN) se cae intentando quitarle el balón a Michiru y esta le extiende la mano, desaparece la imagen

_Dokidoki suru kono kimochi_

Muestra a Un chico de pelo rosado escondido detrás de un árbol mirando a Alejandra jugar

_darenimo tomerarenai_

El chico apunta algo en una libreta y se va, desaparece la imagen

_Kyun to hazumu kokoro_

Los de Raimon de la segunda dimensión aparecen e interrumpen un partido contra la Royal Academy Media ya que se había desmayado (TN)

_Koko kara habataiteiku ano sora he to takaku_

Goenji se acerca a (TN), le da un beso en la mejilla y Se la lleva mientras un chico de Pelo color crema miraba la escena Triste y se va

_[Ashita] [Mirai] mezashite_

Aparece la imagen del equipo de School Girls

_Itsuka ima no kimochi wasureru no ka na?_

Aparece la imagen de Raimon de la primera dimensión

_Sonna toki ha kono uta wo kiite..._

Aparece la imagen del equipo de Raimon la Segunda dimensión

**¡Partido De calentamiento!**

**Primera Parte**

—Pero les advertimos una cosa, con ese nivel no podrán enfrentarse a la Royal Academy Alta — Dijo Umiko a Raimon de la Segunda dimensión.

— ¿Que nos falta? —preguntó Goenji a Umiko.

—Pues… la verdad mucho, necesitan manejar su equilibrio, velocidad, fuerza; mejor dicho les falta todo— Dijo Etsuko enumerando con sus dedos las capacidades físicas o según ella lo que necesitaban para ganar tan importante partido.

—Bueno, Bueno, tampoco exageremos, ellos son de cierto modo buenos jugando, puede que no como los jugadores de la Royal, pero son buenos— Opino Himeko mientras re-leía la carta de la Royal Academy, cuando llego a la parte fundamental o al menos a la que ella le interesaba llegar: "_las espero School Girls" _eso lo habían escrito el comandante por tres personas en especifico, Azura, Umiko y yo pero más que todo por mí, por qué tuve que meter al equipo en todo esto, debí responsabilizarme de mis actos en vez de correr por ayuda donde Umiko y Azura y obligarlas indirectamente a estar envueltas en este rollo de la Royal Academy.

— ¿nos están llamando débiles? — Pregunto Atsuya con indignación mientras se señalaba así mismo—. Porque puedo apostar que somos mucho mejores que ustedes.

— Muy bien, apostemos niño bonito— Le dijo Etsuko golpeando el suelo donde estaba sentada, los dos se retaban con la mirada hasta que Shion interrumpió.

— Muy bien, ya paren. — Dijo Shion mientras se ponía en medio de los dos y hablaba—. Todos tenemos que entrenar muy fuertemente para vencer a los de la Royal Academy, no importa si son fuertes o no, hay ciertas que cosas que reforzar, así que párense y a entrenar.

—Bien — Dijeron al mismo tiempo y se dirigieron a la cancha.

— (TN), te vengo a informar que vas a jugar con nosotros en el partido de School Girls. — Dijo Daniel corriendo al lado de (TN), (TN) paró en seco y retrocedió tres pasos—. No acepto negativas.

— Y-yo no sé si estoy lista, P-para ya sabes…jugar —Tartamudeó (TN) muy insegura, mordiéndose una uña—, además no creo estar lista, todavía.

—Pues, la capitana me lo acabo de decir, así que vas a jugar— Aseguró Daniel mientras corría hacia la cancha de futbol donde sus compañeras la esperaban; (TN) estaba literalmente temblando de miedo, ella nunca había jugado en un partido, si mucho estaba mejorando su estilo, pero, a jugar con el equipo School Girls, donde todas eran muy buenas, bueno al menos eso supuso, y además, Umiko, Azura y Himeko venían de la Royal Academy, debían ser muy buenas, no definitivamente no iba a jugar, quiera o no, ella no pertenecía allí, con todos ellos. Lentamente se retiro y corrió perdiéndose entre los arboles de la Secundaria Raimon.

Ajenos a la huida de (TN), algo particular sucedía con el entrenamiento de los chicos, todos estaban entrenando sin ánimos, estaban sumamente serios y algo deprimidos, Endo se paro en la banca del entrenador, que actualmente no era ocupada por nadie.

— Oigan, chicos, ¿qué hacen?, ¿porqué están así? — Grito Endo, todos voltearon a mirarlo y para después de un rato bajar sus miradas —, si queremos acabar con la Royal y liberar a esos niños, debemos vencerlos y demostrarles que el Futbol no es malo, ¡así que animo!

— ¡Ok, daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo! — Afirmó Sayuri levantándose del suelo, que anteriormente estaba sentada, cogió un balón de futbol y se puso a driblear por toda la cancha; al ver esto los demás también se animaron e hicieron lo mismo que ella; Endo satisfecho de que sus palabras hicieran un efecto positivo en los equipos, se dispuso también a practicar con ellos, ya que hace tiempo no jugaba…

Mientras tanto Goenji, había notado que (TN) no estaba por ningún lado, así que la fue a buscar por toda la secundaria, hasta que la vio en un pequeño lago que había atrás del instituto, se acerco sigilosamente, sin hacer ningún ruido, (TN) había estado mirando a la nada por minutos, hasta que Goenji se canso de estar escondido y se acerco a (TN).

— ¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar en el entrenamiento con los demás — Dijo Goenji mientras se sentaba al lado de (TN), ella se volteo a un lado intentando no mirarlo, prácticamente dándole la espalda.

— No puedo, no soy lo suficientemente buena para esto… solo lo hice para no ser un estorbo, ya que si tuviera la oportunidad de irme, me iría a casa…— Explicó (TN) con la mirada gacha, Goenji se sorprendió mucho al oír esto, él la consideraba… se podría decir que tenia potencial para el futbol, por algo detuvo los tiros… pero algo le decía que esa no era la verdadera posición donde podía expresar todo su potencial…

— Vamos a entrenar (TN) — Dijo Goenji cogiéndola de la mano y arrastrándola por toda la cancha.

— E-espera un momento Goenji… Yo no podre… entrenar mas contigo— Dijo (TN) un poco apenada y soltándose del agarre de Goenji —, Yo… desde ahora entrenare con Shigeto… ¡Lo lamento!- Exclamo (TN) dejando a un Goenji muy furioso con el Peli-blanco, sentía como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estomago, pero, ¿por qué?, seguro era porque se había propuesto la meta de que iba a sacar todo el potencial de (TN), si debía de ser eso…

— Hola (TN)… lista para entrenar— Apareció Shigeto de la nada teniendo un balón de futbol en el brazo —. Perdón…Interrumpo algo.

— No nada… —Dijo apresuradamente (TN) cogiendo de la mano a Shigeto —, Mejor vamos a entrenar.

— Ok…— aseguro Shigeto llevándose a (TN), ignorando a Goenji como si él no estuviera ahí… Lentamente se fue otra vez al entrenamiento, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que estaban haciendo un partido de calentamiento, entre School Girls y el Raimon de la primera dimensión… -claro porque ellas juegan más rápido que nosotros-Pensó Goenji y me sentó a observarlo.

En el partido:

—Bien, ha llegado la hora de prepararnos en serio para enfrentar a la Royal Academy— Gritó Etsuko a todo el equipo —. Van a demostrar todo lo que saben hacer, ya que así miramos que nos hace falta y lo mejoramos, ¿vale?

— ¡Hai!

— Umiko, vas a jugar en dos posiciones, Defensa y centro campista, ya que (TN) está entrenando con Shigeto y no trajimos a Pineda para que sea defensa— informó Etsuko yéndose a su respectiva posición; -Shigeto… ¡¿Por qué con Shigeto?!... ¡¿Por qué no con otro?!- Pensó Umiko mientras le daba una sonrisa forzada a Etsuko.

— Claro, cuenta conmigo, Etsuko —Respondió Umiko yéndose hacia la defensa…

— Oigan, Puedo jugar… Me llamo Laura Excla y creo que les faltan jugadores…— Dijo una chica a la capitana.

—En… Claro, ¿eres delantera? —Preguntó Etsuko a Laura mientras esta asentía.

— Excelente, juega entonces…

El partido está distribuido de la siguiente forma:

School Girls:

-Laura Excla: Delantera

-Etsuko Mizukoshi: Delantera

-Kasumi Haruno: Centro Campista

-Daniel le Black: Centro Campista

-Azura Yamanaka: Centro Campista

-Umiko Kakachi: Centro campista y Defensa

-Himeko Takanachi: Defensa

-Shion Kishimoto: Defensa

-Sayuri Terumi: Defensa

-Milina Jataki: Portera

Raimon 1º dimensión:

-Yuli Plaza: Delantera

-Fidio Aldena: Delantero

-Luisa Castro: Centro campista

-Gianluca Zanardi: Centro campista

-Mark Kruger: Centro campista

-Yamagi Reina (Ulvida): Centro campista

-Alejandra Ryusaki: Defensa

-Michiru Toyotomi: Defensa

-Ángelo Cabrini: Defensa

-Edgar Partinus: Defensa

-Yumi Blade: Portera

— Bien, ¿Quién saca? —Preguntó Yumi con el balón en su mano, Laura sacó una moneda y llamó a Etsuko y Yumi, ya que eran las capitanas.

— bien, ¿Etsuko, Cara o sello? —Preguntó Laura lanzando la moneda y tapándola para que no puedan ver el resultado.

— Sello.

— Bien… es — Dijo Laura quitando su mano de la moneda para ver el resultado—, Sello, Saca School Girls.

Así empezaron el partido, Laura le pasa el balón a Etsuko y esta se la pasa a Daniel, corren hacia la portería Etsuko, Laura, Kasumi y Azura, mientras Daniel lleva la pelota, pero Luisa intenta robarle la pelota a Daniel, pero Daniel se la logra pasar a Himeko, y esta avanza hacia el campo de el Raimon, luego se la pasa a Kasumi y esta se la pasa a Etsuko pero cuando tiene el balón, Michiru interfiere:

— **Luz relámpago ****—**** Gritó Michiru, de sus manos se creó una luz que cegó a Etsuko y con su velocidad le robó el balón, mientras Michiru avanzaba hacia la portería, Etsuko seguía sobándose los ojos.**

Michiru se la pasa a Gianluca que se encontraba a mitad de la cancha esta la recibe y corre con el balón hacia la portería pero Umiko interfiere en su jugada.

— **Campo de rosas ****—****Gritó Umiko, mientras ve a Gianluca venir directo hacia ella, ella pronuncia unas palabras en francés y extiende su mano, empieza a salir humo de la tierra y cuando Gianluca se acercó a Umiko, ella corrió hacia él y del suelo surgió rosas con espinas dando dolor a Gianluca y obligándolo a soltar el balón, cuando lo soltó, Umiko fue a recogerlo, y desapareció el terreno de rosas.**

Umiko se lo paso a Shion y esta lo llevo hacia la mitad del campo de ahí se lo paso a Azura y esta se lo paso a Laura, quien fue corriendo hasta la portería:

— **Alas Celestiales****—**** Gritó Laura, Mientras se envuelve de aura celestial y le salen unas alas blancas como la nieve, Laura lo patea y el balón se dirige a portería con mucha fuerza y a este le salen unas pequeñas alas de ángel, impidiendo que paren el tiro.**

— **Cristal blindado ****—**** Gritó Yumi, esta hace aparecer un cristal antibalas en toda la línea defensiva para parar el ataque pero el tiro es muy fuerte y lo vence.**

— ¡Eh, un gol! — Gritó Sayuri, mientras la mayoría de School Girls celebraban, Himeko quedo un poco pensativa, al igual que Umiko y Azura… -Esa fuerza, yo la he visto antes- Pensaron las tres al mismo tiempo, pero por ahora decidieron ignorarlo. Todos volvieron a sus posiciones.

Inicio otra vez el partido con el saque de Raimon, Yuli le paso a Fidio y este le paso a Mark quien al ver que Daniel se dirigía hacia él, le pasó rápidamente a Ángelo, pero fue bloqueado por Shion y Sayuri:

— **Flash de Fotones ****—**** Gritó Ángelo mientras Gira sobre sí mismo, hace aparecer unas estrellas y ciega al Sayuri y a Shion.**

— ¡¿Pero, Qué?! A todos los de Raimon les gusta cegarnos o que— dijo Shion algo molesta ya que pudo pasar Ángelo.

Pero Ángelo por andar de distraído, escuchando los comentarios de Shion no se dio cuenta de que hacia él venía Himeko…

— **Bloqueo de hielo****—**** Gritó Himeko y del suelo salen cadenas hechas de hielo que atrapan de los pies Ángelo y este no se puede mover, ella aprovecha y roba el balón** —. ¡Ahí va Sayuri!

Himeko da un pase largo a Sayuri, esta lo coge y avanza hacia la portería. **Cuando esta cerca a esta, Sayuri patea el balón con una gran fuerza pero sin ningún efecto, une sus brazos y de estos salen un fuerte rayo azul que le dan un impulso increíble al balón ****—**** Zeus modalità offensiva lampo****.**

A Yumi no le da tiempo de reaccionar y le meten un gol.

—Gol —Gritó Shion mientras abrazaba a Sayuri y todas se ponían contentas. Yumi llamó a su equipo y hablaron un poco:

— ¿Estás segura que debemos usar esa técnica? —Preguntó Fidio mientras Yumi asentía —. Muy bien.

Se reanuda el partido con Un saque por parte de Raimon, Fidio se la pasa a Yuli quien avanza por el campo, cuando llega a la zona defensiva, interfiere Shion en su jugada:

— **Ráfaga de hielo****—**** Grita Shion, ella rodea a Yuli con la ráfaga de nieve, Yuli al no poder moverse, Shion les quita la pelota.**

**Shion corre rápidamente hacia el campo rival, pero se le atraviesa Fidio, a sus lados aparecen Ángelo y Luisa, luego Gianluca, Mark, Reina, Alejandra, Michiru, Edgar y rodean a Shion, cortándole toda vía de pase. Luego Fidio Arrebata el balón a Shion y rápidamente se lo entrega a Yuli, haciendo un contraataque rapidísimo ****—**** Contra ataque Catenacchio.**

Yuli coge el balón y se dirige a la portería rápidamente:

— Estrella fugaz — Grito Yuli mientras saltaba encima del balón para que luego este revotara y se alzaba, Yuli también salto y le pego una fuerte patada desprendiendo del balón un brillo amarillo y dirigiéndose a la portería de forma frontal.

Milina no alcanzo a reaccionar así que no pudo parar el tiro de Yuli, anotando un Gol.

— Gol —Grito Fidio abrazando a Yuli, causándole celos a Sayuri.

Los dos equipos jugaban fuertemente, Raimon logro anotar otro gol contra el contra ataque Catenacchio, Quedando Dos a dos al final del partido.

— Ah!, que cansada estoy —comentó Daniel tirándose al pasto.

— Y que lo digas Daniel — Secundo Alejandra igual de cansada.

— Muy buen trabajo, chicas y chicos— Felicitó Endo atrás de él venían Fubuki, Atsuya, Kido, Kazemaru, Ichinose, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Kogure, Afuro, Handa y atrás de ellos venían (TN), Goenji y Shigeto.

— Gracias, pero que cansancio— Dijo Shion mientras se tiraba al pasto con Daniel.

— oigan, ¿Quién es ella? —Preguntó Endo al equipo señalando a Laura, Todos la voltearon a mirar y ella sonrió.

— Hola mi nombre es Laura Excla y quisiera unirme a Raimon- dijo la chica a Endo el capitán del equipo de Raimon.

— En…

— Laura, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto Nagumo a Laura mientras esta palidecía y maldecía en voz baja a Nagumo.

— Que te importa, Nagumo— Respondió toscamente a Nagumo y este alzó una ceja.

— ¡¿Un momento…Nagumo?!... Que hace acá alguien de la Royal Academy— Preguntó Umiko algo confusa; Azura y Himeko Inmediatamente lo miraron y pudieron identificarlo como uno de la Royal Academy Media… Junto a Laura.

— Veo, que no me has olvidado Umiko; hola Azura, Himeko— dijo Arrogante Nagumo mientas cogía del brazo a Laura—. Vámonos Laura deberíamos estar entrenando y lo sabes.

— Tú no me das órdenes.

— Pues… Lástima, te llevo conmigo por las buenas o prefieres que le diga al comandante de tu huida y te ponga un castigo— Amenazó Nagumo, mientras Laura le daba un breve escalofrió y se soltaba del agarre de Nagumo.

— Bien, Vamos — Dijo Laura y con eso último se fueron, quedando a todos aturdidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Segunda Parte**

**Royal Academy Baja:**

Los onces miembros del equipo estaban entrenando muy fuertemente para el partido contra el equipo de Raimon, el problema… Todos jugaban con infinita Individualidad, la portera se encerró en un cuarto donde habían cinco maquinas y todas funcionaban al mismo tiempo, tirando súper duro los balones; Derek, Pineda, Mei y Kurimatsu entrenaban en un cuarto aparte. Hacían una simulación electrónica de los mejores jugadores y sus tiros, ellos defendían arduamente y si no lo lograban les daban descargas eléctricas; "en el jardín" estaban Dannae, Sakuma y Etsuko que eran Centro campistas, a ellos los ponían a maniobrar el balón, pero lo hacían en una cascada, antes de empezar la cascada habían una especie de plataformas paralelas en forma de línea recta , ellos tenían que maniobrar el balón y llevarlo al final, sin que se les callera, ni ellos caerse ya que el que falle se caía por la cascada que medía 50 metros de altura; Mientras que los delanteros que son Gabriel, Umiko y Zukky estaban en las instalaciones aéreas de la Royal Academy, ellas tenían que tirar y hacer goles; su prueba era meterse a una maquina que las hacia dar vueltas y luego las expulsaba tirándolas por el aire a mas de 30 metros, un avión las esperaba para lanzarles balones, ellas tenían que pegarle a los balones tratando de derribar los aviones con su fuerza, si uno se le escapaba la electrocutaban. Al finalizar el entrenamiento del día todos se reunían en una sala para curar sus heridas y conversar un rato.

— Recuérdame porque me uní a esta tortura — comento Luna a Derek mientras se curaba una herida en el brazo que se había hecho con los balones.

— Ni idea, no me acuerdo—Respondió Derek curándose una herida en la pierna.

— yo igual.

— A sí que no soy el único que no recuerda un comino porque está aquí—Dijo Kurimatsu un poco enojado y Derek y Luna lo miraron —, ¿qué? ustedes no son los únicos.

— Bueno, nos queda un día para entrenar, voy a morir— Comentó Etsuko mientras tomaba agua.

— Bueno, en que sea no te caíste por una cascada de más de 50 metros— Dijo Sakuma enojado y con una cobija encima.

—Yo estaba contigo, idiota— Respondió Etsuko dirigiéndose a Sakuma.

— En que sea no te mandaron por los aires y te obligaron a darle a un bendito balón— Dijo Zukky restándole importancia a lo que dijo Sakuma.

— En que sea no te dieron descarga eléctricas— Dijo Pineda mientras se curaba su herida del brazo.

— En realidad, si nos dieron descargas eléctricas— comentó Umiko mientras Zukky asentía.

— Bueno, bueno ya dejen de quejarse, ¿vale? —Dijo algo desesperada Gabriel —. No importa lo que tenga que pasar, le ganaremos al Raimon así tenga que sacrificar con vida…

**Royal Academy Media:**

— ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a mostrar una súper técnica tuya e ir a donde el enemigo?! —Preguntó Nagumo a Laura apenas llegaron a la royal Academy.

— Quería ver que tan fuertes eran… —Susurro Laura mientras agachaba la cabeza. Todo el equipo estaba perplejo por lo que acababa de escuchar, Hikari se adelanto y le pego una cachetada en su mejilla con suma fuerza.

— Como te atreviste, es que no vez que no podemos acercarnos allá, si se enteran nos meterás en problemas, ¡¿en que estabas pensando?! —Gritó Hikari a Laura mientras, Laura se sobaba la mejilla y derramaba una lágrima, Hikari se mantuvo firme y se volteo hacia la salida, sin antes decir—: me llego a enterar de tu falta una vez más y las pagaras muy caro… Por cierto, hoy no hay entrenamiento.

Laura se limpio la lágrima y se fue a su dormitorio corriendo, Nagumo solo la miro irse mientras contenía su furia, a él no la gustaba ver así pero si se hubiera enterado alguien más aparte de su equipo le hubieran dado un castigo peor, sin más se retiro.

— Vaya, me ascendieron a Royal Academy Media y mira con que problemas me encuentro— comento Hanaco mientras muraba por donde se fueron Nagumo, Hikari y Laura.

— Pues, es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando, aquí esos tres arman unos show— Comento Suzuno a Hanaco y Fudou, Lean, Nigel, Shadow y Genda asintieron.

—Vaya lio en el que me metí- Dijo Hanaco negando con la cabeza.

_Aparecen los equipos de la royal Academy en una especie de bosque oscuro y todos se empiezan a correr a diferentes direcciones_

_Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi_

_Aparece Zukky corriendo por el bosque y se tropieza con una raíz de un árbol, se queda acostada en la tierra y derrama una lágrima, desaparece la imagen_

_Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me o samashiteku_

_Derek, Sakuma y Yurimatsu van corriendo en la misma dirección, se les cruza una sombra negra y los tres desaparecen, desaparece la imagen_

_Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo_

_Aparece Hikari sentada en una especie de roca mohosa mirando hacia el cielo oscuro donde se encuentra la luna, baja la cabeza y desaparece la imagen_

_Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni_

_Dannae y Hanaco se encuentran apoyadas en un árbol y lucen como si hubieran peleado, de repente Hanaco se le lanza encima a Dannae y empieza a pelearse, aparece la misma sombra negra y desaparecen_

_Yami no (naka ni) ima mo (yadoru) omoi o osaekirenai_

_Aparece Gabriel mirando la luna mientras corre con lágrimas en los ojos, intentando salir del bosque_

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete Yume no yume no hate e_

_Aparece Umiko trepando a uno de los arboles más altos, pero da un paso en falso y termina calleándose desde muy alto, antes de caer al suelo desaparece la imagen_

_Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu_

_Aparece Etsuko sentada en el suelo recordando a su padre, se pone una mano en el Corazón y desaparece la imagen_

_Ochite ochite ochite_

_Aparece la sombra misteriosa_

_Kodoku no fuchi arukinagara sukuwareteita Donna toki mo kawaranai RIARU na hitomi_

_Aparece Laura y Nagumo besándose, cuando de repente la sombra negra se lleva a Nagumo y Laura cae de rodillas llorando y se levanta con una mirada fría_

_Demo Hikari ga mabushii hodo umareru kage wa_

_Aparece Luna corriendo en medio de la oscuridad y de repente empieza a llover sus lagrimas se confunden con la lluvia_

_Fukaku iro koku shinobi yoru yo_

_Aparece El equipo de la Royal alta mirando la secundaria Raimon_

_Futatsu no kodou marude awase kagami you ni_

_Empieza a salir el sol poco a poco todos se van levantando y la sombra negra desaparece soltando a todos los que se había llevado_

_Niteru (keredo) chigau (itami) mugen ni tsuzuiteiku_

_Todos se encuentran felices en el punto de partida y el bosque oscuro se convierte en uno con vida y sin una pisca de oscuridad_

Notas de autora:

Bueno hoy no puse a la Royal Academy Alta, porque la verdad no se que poner de ellos, ya que falta mucho para que aparezcan… Pues hoy no vieron nada de celos, ya que me empezare a concentrar en los partidos y en la… ¿drama? De la historia…

Informó:

— Para el siguiente capítulo no verán este formato ya que se viene el partido Royal Academy Baja Vs Raimon primera dimensión, no se lo pueden perder… ¿Quién ganara? Ni yo sé…

—hoy no daré adelantos porque todavía no tengo idea de lo que pondré en el siguiente capítulo.

—bueno voy a estar esta semana corrigiendo los capítulos ya que me di cuenta de horrores ortográficos y otras cositas, así que advierto si actualizo no es un nuevo capítulo, solo estoy subiendo los capítulos corregidos

— Las chicas que pertenezcan a él Raimo de la primera dimensión y a Royal Academy Baja, por favor enviar TODAS las técnicas que tengan, no me importa si son 1.000.000, ya que el partido será extenso, para que tengan más claro quiénes son:

-Yuli plaza, Luisa Castro, Alejandra Ryusaki, Michiru Toyotomi, Yumi Blade.

-Luna Ramírez, Mei Musaka, Pineda Syou, Dannae Hihirikawa, Gabriel le Black, Umiko Kohana, Zukky Tanimoto.

— Para las que siguen mi otro Fic: Torneo FMU!, por Favor los OC que no me han enviado, por favor enviármelos, ya que necesito escoger quien juega representando al mundo.

Bueno ahora si Preguntas:

¿Qué tal les pareció el partido?

¿Les gusto el capitulo?

¿Creen que fui un poco exagerada con el entrenamiento de la Royal Academy Baja?

¿Crees que (TN) esté lista para jugar con School Girls o la pongo a sufrir con entrenamientos?

Dejare que ustedes elijan el entrenador de (TN), ¿Goenji o Shigeto?

¿Por qué creen que Laura quería unirse a los de Raimon?

Bueno… creo que es todo, perdonen por la tardanza.

Gracias a los que ponen en Favoritos, alertas y los que comentan, en serio se los agradezco de corazón, un saludo y nos veos en la próxima actualización

Los quiere

Galle anónima

Cuídense

**Oficialmente terminado el capitulo :3**


End file.
